NÉMESIS
by Atropo -PiaGranger
Summary: Una profecía perdida, un amuleto con poderes ocultos, mujeres que hilan hebras de vida, mortífagos, Draco, Hermione y muchos misterios que descubrir. ¡Tan solo un click y ya están dentro! n.n
1. La Medalla

**Summary: **Una profecía perdida, un amuleto con poderes ocultos, mujeres que hilan hebras de vida, mortífagos, Draco, Hermione y muchos misterios que descubrir. Tan solo un click y ya están dentro.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que se encuentran en esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. No escribo con fines de lucro, tan solo entretener a mis lectoras…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**némesis"**

**Capítulo 1**

"**La Medalla"**

- Vamos Ron, ¡llegamos tarde!

- Si, ya voy, Harry… ya voy – Ron estaba bastante atareado, al igual que Harry; tenían bastantes deberes, considerando que era la primera semana de clases y, además, las prácticas de Quidditch empezaban desde ya, y ambos estaban en el equipo. Habían quedado con su amiga de encontrarse en la biblioteca, pues algunos hechizos del profesor Flitwitck no les funcionaban tan bien como esperaban y tendrían que estudiar mejor los movimientos y pronunciaciones.

Harry había crecido bastante los últimos meses, usaba sus anteojos redondos de siempre y su pelo azabache revuelto, al igual que un James Potter en el pensadero de Severus Snape, con la diferencia, claro, que Harry no tenía cierto egocentrismo.

Ron, con su particular cabellera casi roja y su rostro con unas pecas traviesas, conservaba cierta expresión infantil, pero eso no le impedía ser tal vez un poco más maduro y también unos centímetros más alto que su amigo Harry y algunos otros compañeros.

Caminaban apresurados por los pasillos del Colegio, con los bolsos pesados y los rostros urgidos por el retraso que llevaban…

**000**

- Buenos días Madame Pince

- Hola querida, ¿buscas una mesa? – La bibliotecaria la miraba con rostro amable, Hermione asintió y ella le apuntó con su mano una mesa que estaba al lado de las estanterías y cerca de una ventana que mostraba el día algo nublado. Hermione se dirigió tranquilamente hacia su mesa y puso su bolso sobre ella.

Si bien la chica tenía más clases que los alumnos comunes de Hogwarts y obviamente también más deberes, sabía organizar bien su tiempo y no dejaba nunca de lado unos gratos momentos de paz en la biblioteca, leyendo algún libro y aprendiendo nuevas cosas. Había quedado con Ron y Harry en juntarse a las 10:00 para estudiar los movimientos de ciertos hechizos de Encantamientos. Tenía tiempo, eran las 9:35.

Las vacaciones para Hermione estuvieron bastante bien, incluso recibió una visita algo interesante, cosa que le daba vueltas y vueltas en la cabeza.

_FLASH BACK_

- ¡Ya voy! – Una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño se acercaba a la puerta con el pan de su desayuno en la mano – ¿Hola?

- Buenos días, disculpe, ¿Es usted Hermione Granger? – Era un tipo de unos treinta y tantos años, rostro algo tosco y una mirada seria. La chica asintió levemente.

- Venimos a hacerle algunas preguntas, por favor, ¿Podemos pasar? – El acompañante era algo más joven, de unos veinticinco o veintiséis años, tenía el pelo castaño oscuro y ojos pardos.

- Ehm… este, claro – Si bien estos señores eran unos totales desconocidos para la castaña, le inspiraban cierta confianza.

Los hizo pasar hacia la sala y les señaló un sillón color crema para que se sentasen. La sala era bastante acogedora. Estaba decorada con colores tierra y tenía a un lado una pequeña estantería con libros y reliquias familiares como relojes y teteritas de plaqué. Según estos dos hombres tenía objetos curiosos, pues no estaban acostumbrados a ver tanto aparato _muggle_ en una casa, y es que claro, se encontraban en la casa de los padres de Hermione.

- Lo siento, estaba tomando desayuno, ¿les gustaría algo de tomar? – Dijo dejando el pan a un lado.

- No, gracias – Dijo el hombre mayor, el de los ojos pardos le agradeció a Hermione con un gesto.

- Bueno, tomen asiento… y… ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Dijo mirando al tipo de mirada seria.

- Mi nombre es John Wide y él – dijo haciendo un gesto para mostrarle al hombre más joven – es mi compañero Jeremiah Ross, trabajamos para el Ministerio de la Magia, tenemos a cargo descifrar una antigua profecía muy importante para el mundo mágico, que desde hace diecisiete años no lográbamos encontrar. Descubrimos que usted es parte de ella.

- Es por eso que queremos hacerle unas preguntas…

- ¿De qué tipo de profecía se trata? – El hombre fue interrumpido por Hermione, que tomaba asiento mientras escuchaba atentamente a los señores.

- Es un tema muy delicado, no podemos adelantarle nada aún, pero no dude que estará informada, más que mal, es parte de ella.

- Oh… ¿Y en qué les puedo ayudar?

- Si bien la profecía es algo complicada, pues se encuentra en ciertas claves e idiomas antiguos, pudimos distinguir su nombre: Hermione. Sabemos también que está en Hogwarts y que comenzará dentro de poco su séptimo año, pero hay ciertos detalles de los que no podemos enterarnos si no es por usted misma – Ross hablaba serio pero sin omitir las ansias por tener respuestas. – Nos gustaría saber qué relación tiene usted con El niño que vivió, Harry Potter, con Ronald Weasley y con qué alumnos se lleva bien o mal.

- Bueno, Harry y Ron son mis mejores amigos… - El Señor Wide había sacado una pluma beige que escribía rápidamente a medida que Hermione o él hablaban. – Con respecto a Lavender, Ginny, Parvati, Neville, Dean y Luna, son compañeros y amigos. La gente a la que simplemente conozco es con la que suelo encontrarme en el Gran Comedor, en la Sala Común o con quienes comparto clases… y, por otro lado, con quienes intento no encontrarme, son sobre todo alumnos de Slytherin, que ciertamente, sin ofender, algunos son bastante insoportables – Dijo recordando la voz chillona de Pansy Parkinson.

- ¿Podría darme nombres, Señorita Granger, de esos Slytherins?

- Mhhh… Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy… - contestó algo dudosa, aún no comprendía del todo qué hacían esos hombres preguntándole cosas tan triviales como sus amigos y quienes eran sus 'desagradables' conocidos.

Los hombres se miraron con cierta preocupación en los ojos, luego, el Señor Wide se volvió hacia Hermione.

- Muchas gracias Señorita Granger, nos será útil esta información… no dude que de cualquier hallazgo que se efectué referente al tema será usted informada – Dijo parándose del sillón.

- Tenga, cuídelo, tal vez pueda descubrir algo de él. – Jeremiah le tendió la mano y le dio una bolsita aterciopelada de color azul, Hermione algo asombrada, lo tomó, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acompañó a los hombres a la puerta.

- Hasta luego – Se despidió Wide.

- Nos vemos – Ross hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

- …Adiós – Cerró la puerta y se sostuvo en ella. Que extraña había sido esa fugaz visita, ¿Qué tanta importancia podría tener ella en una profecía, ¿De qué trataría? Volvió a la sala donde recibió a los hombres del Ministerio y cogió el pan que había dejado minutos antes sobre la mesita, salió hacia su habitación mientras se lo echaba a la boca.

_END FLASH BACK_

Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsita azul, la abrió e investigó con su mirada las inscripciones de esa medalla, era extraña, redonda y plana como una moneda, exceptuando una media esfera roja que tenía en el centro, suponía que era un rubí, la medalla abarcaba un cuarto de la palma de la mano de Hermione, se veía muy fina y antigua, la chica reconocía dos materiales de los que estaba hecha, oro blanco y oro amarillo; alrededor del rubí había un orilla de unos 50 milímetros de ancho, ese era el oro blanco, que tenía grabados unos símbolos extraños que parecían letras de algún idioma antiguo, y luego, cuatro patitas que salían de la primera orilla, sostenían una segunda, ésta era de oro amarillo y un poco mas gruesa. Tenía que descubrir en qué 'idioma' podría estar escrito y al menos cuán antigua era la medalla.

Alzó la vista hacia un estante y leyó los lomos de los libros… títulos… títulos… no sabía por dónde empezar.

- Medallones, talismanes… - Susurraba mientras acariciaba con un dedo algunos libros – "Reliquias mágicas, parte de la historia" -  
Le parecía que algo podría encontrar allí, sacó el libro, no era muy grueso, la tapa era lisa y verde musgo y las letras resaltaban en dorado. Se sentó en su mesa y guardó la medalla, ida a abrir el libro cuando…

- Her…mio… ne – Un Ron agitado llegó seguido de Harry, poniendo su bolso sobre la mesa y sujetándose en ella para no caer.

- Nos retrasamos, lo siento…

- No se preocupen, veamos… ¿Les parece ver primero el encantar objetos para que te ayuden a cargar tus libros, es útil – Decidió guardar el librito en su bolso y comenzar ya con el estudio.

- A mi me parece bien…

Fácilmente lograron estar unas dos horas en la biblioteca practicando solo tres encantamientos, al terminar, se dirigieron a sus habitaciones a dejar los bolsos y bajaron a almorzar.

Había gran alboroto en el Gran Comedor, como siempre. Los profesores estaban todos conversando y viendo divertidos a los alumnos correr de aquí a allá y disfrutar su comida. Los tres amigos fueron directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentaron y se sirvieron cada uno la comida que más le gustara.

Hermione pensaba sobre la medalla, aún no quería contarles nada a sus amigos, no quería preocuparlos, por que tal vez no tuviese tanta importancia ser parte de una profecía, quería esperar a tener algo de información y luego les contaría sobre la visita que recibió durante las vacaciones.

**000**

- ¿Cuándo llegaron esas noticias?

- Por la mañana, el mismo Ministro de la magia me ha enviado la lechuza.

- ¿Y están seguros?

- Lamentablemente sí, necesitan que cooperemos e intentemos que los alumnos no se enteren, pero será algo difícil. Además, no es solo eso, encontraron también aquella profecía perdida, la están investigando, tal vez tenga relación con Él.

- Pero Albus, corren peligro fuera los padres de estos niños… y, deberían saber que él ha vuelto.

- Hay que esperar, Minerva, y hacer lo posible también para impedir que consiga lo que quiere.

Luego de esa breve y preocupante charla, la profesora McGonagall y el mejor director que Hogwarts ha tenido el último tiempo, fueron camino al Gran Comedor.

**000**

- Hola Hermione

- Oh, hola Ginny, ¿que tal tu día? – La menor de los Weasley sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos, se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a relatarle una anécdota entre ella y un chico.

- Hola chicos – Dean Thomas llegó a la mesa – ¿Ya almorzaste, Harry?

- Ehm… si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Yo también, ¿quieres subir a la Sala Común?

- Bueno – El chico de ojos verdes estaba algo confundido por la invitación, pero era cierto que quería estar en un lugar más tranquilo, se paró y se despidió de sus amigos – Ron, Hermione, nos vemos en la Sala Común.

- Si, no te preocupes, Harry, yo espero a Hermione.

- Adiós Ginny – Dijo despidiéndose de la pelirroja.

- Nos vemos

Luego de haberse quedado conversando un rato y que Ginny se fue junto a unas amigas, Hermione y Ron habían salido del Gran Comedor.

- Gracias, Hermione, por la ayuda que nos diste en la mañana.

- Que no se te haga costumbre, Ronald Weasley – Bromeó la chica al pelirrojo mientras iban hacia la Sala Común.

- Que horror, mañana a primera hora tenemos Adivinación, mira que no tengo ninguna gana de soportar ese olor a incienso y ese aire pesado y caliente

- Ustedes tendrán Adivinación – Le contestó con mirada de suficiencia la castaña, resaltando la primera palabra – Yo no sé para qué van a esas clases, la Adivinación es demasiado incierta, en cambio la Aritmomancia…

- Si, Si Hermione, pero tendrás que comprender que ése es el tipo de clase que necesitamos Harry y yo, ¡no hacemos nada! Es de lo más fácil… y aburrido, solo basta inventar un par de predicciones catastróficas y consigues la mejor nota – Terminó Ron con una mueca de falso pesar.

- Bueno Ron, si tanto te gusta estar haciendo nada, entonces no digas que no quieres soportar el olor a incienso y aire pesado. _Dolce far niente _– Hermione pronunció la clave al retrato y la dama gorda los dejó entrar.

La Sala Común se encontraba como siempre acogedora y con la chimenea prendida, alumnos estudiaban en los sillones y otros como Dean y Harry, jugaban al ajedrez mágico.

- D-5 reina.

- I-3 alfil – El alfil de Dean derribó al último peón de Harry.

- H-3 reina… Jaque…

- ¡Rayos!

- …Mate.

- Hola ¿Cómo va todo?

- Como crees Hermione, tu amigo me acaba de ganar la segunda partida.

- Oh…

- A que a mi no me ganas, Harry Potter – Ron quitó 'amablemente' a Dean de su asiento y entusiasmado retó a Harry a una nueva partida. Dean Thomas se mantuvo en pie mirando las brillantes jugadas, mientras que Hermione optó por ir a su habitación para descansar algo antes de hacer los últimos deberes.

Entró, estaba vacía, fue hasta su cama y se recostó boca arriba. Pensaba en sus amigos, en ese nuevo año que comenzaba y… en un libro verde. Se paró y buscó su bolso, sacó el libro verde musgo con letras doradas que había conseguido en la biblioteca esa mañana y volvió a su cama, se sentó en la orilla y lo abrió: dentro de él se veía, además de escritura, diseños de aparatos como balanzas, relojes de arena, cúpulas de cristal, amuletos y medallones, entre otros, algunos parecidos al que ella poseía, pero ninguno lo suficiente como para captar la atención de la castaña. Hojeó un poco el libro, a simple vista no parecía que pudiese proporcionarle información, pero de todas formas quería leerlo luego.

**000**

Un hombre de pelo largo, liso y platinado estaba sentado en la sala de una lujosa mansión ésta estaba adornada con gustos refinados, antiguos y colores fríos.

- No puedo creerlo – Repetía indignado el hombre mientras miraba a quien lo acompañaba.

- Lo sé Lucius, es increíble… esa 'mujer' se salió con la suya, el Ministerio tiene a dos hombres trabajando en la profecía y según sé, ellos aún no saben mucho sobre ella – Era una mujer de piel pálida y tersa, tenía unos ojos almendrados y azules intensos.

- Hay que encontrar la manera de enterarnos de cuanto ellos se enteren, debemos saber qué es lo que sucederá, Narcissa.

- Lucius, el Ministro ya se enteró de los planes de nuestro Señor, se nos hará mucho más difícil encontrar el amuleto.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola, que les pareció? Soy nueva autora en pero creo que varias podrán conocerme por los reviews (PiaGanger).

Quiero dedicar este primer capítulo a pájarodefuego y Susan Evans, que me han ayudado y dado ánimos con mi primer fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews con preguntas y comentarios.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…

**-Atropo-**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	2. Nosce te Ipsum

"**némesis"**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Nosce te ipsum" (Conócete a ti mismo)**

Un chico alto estaba entre las sombras de la habitación, sentado sobre su cama y observando sus rodillas.

Ya estaba harto de lo que le tocaba vivir, su paciencia estaba acabando, no soportaba esas reglas que le hacían cumplir, 'reglas de la familia', reglas en las que no creía, reglas que estaban fuera de sus verdaderos ideales. Lo cierto era que en parte tenía miedo, miedo a su padre y a enfrentar solo lo que se le vendría encima si se encaraba a él, él no quería seguir siendo como me habían inculcado y no sabía como, pero se había dado cuenta que habían otras formas de vivir, distintas a las que le habían enseñado, sin ese resguardo de apariencias, siendo y viéndote tal cual eres, demostrando lo que sientes, llorando, soñando, sonriendo, queriendo y… amando. La verdad ya no quería causarle problemas a su madre, su buena madre, a ella si que la amaba. No, no quería hacerle daño por simples caprichos de adolescente.

Él no creía para nada en esas tonterías de la sangre, no que los magos eran mejores seres que los _muggles_, en su opinión, ambos eran personas que nacían con o son el don de la magia, no tenían culpa, ni tampoco tenían culpa los magos por engendrar a _squibs_, ni los _muggles_ a magos, la verdad que sólo estos últimos causaban la polémica. De hecho, él pensaba que magos mestizos podrían ser mejores que los magos 'puros', como ella.

No sabe cuando ni cómo, pero empezó a fijarse en ella, con ese hermoso pelo castaño y ondulado; esas pequeñas pequitas, casi invisibles, que tenía en la nariz; esos ojos color miel, cálidos y tiernos; su manía de morderse el labio inferior cuando estaba concentrada… o tal vez nerviosa; lo ordenada que era; organizada y, sobre todo, inteligente. Adoraba su sonrisa, le daba confianza y seguridad, aun que no fuese dirigida hacia él, le encantaba todo de ella, toda ella era perfecta para él… y tampoco sabía cómo se había demorado tanto en darse cuenta de las extraordinarias cualidades de su castaña.

Se arrepentía, en parte, por lo arrogante que fue siempre con ella, cegado por esos infames comentarios de su padre: _"los sangre-sucia son como bichos, esperando que los aplasten", "nunca les hables si no es para insultarlos", "no merecen vivir…"_ ya estaba hasta el cuello de tanta habladurías de familias, sangres y compostura, ¿acaso no roja la sangre que corría por sus venas, ¿qué podrían tener de distinto?... Cómo le gustaría poder, aun que fuese una vez, hablar con ella como alguien normal, estaba dispuesto a 'cambiar' por ella y para ella…

Iba a esperar un tiempo, aún se seguiría comportando como ese niño que le enseñaron a ser, como siempre, frío y arrogante… pero sabía que faltaba poco, pronto tendría que enfrentarse a su padre y decirle que no quería el destino que él le había preparado, que quería forjarse el mismo su propio camino.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, casi automáticamente prendió la ducha, se metió dentro y dejó caer el agua tibia por su cuerpo.

Al del baño, se dio cuenta de que Nott, un chico de apariencia nervuda, ojos azules, tez blanca y pelo oscuro, se había levantado ya, y esperaba a que el chico saliera del baño para ocuparlo él.

- Buenos días Malfoy.

- Espero que sean buenos… - Murmuró Draco.

El rubio se vistió y se miró al espejo colgado en la pared, ya no usaba el pelo engominado hacia atrás, si no que caían, algo rebeldes, mechones platinados por su frente; sus ojos grises estaban algo tristes, pero solo para él, solo él se daba cuenta, para los demás era el mismo de siempre, de rostro altivo y mirada arrogante.

Era temprano, los deberes los había hecho el día anterior, el desayuno aún no estaría listo en el Gran Comedor… pensó que tal vez podría entretenerse leyendo algún libro.

Salió por la pared de las mazmorras y caminó con paso tranquilo hacia la biblioteca.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, joven – Madame Pince le saludó algo distraída mientras se empinaba para poner unos libros en su lugar… al final, decidió por usar el simple hechizo levitatorio y guardarlos sin mayor esfuerzo.

El joven Slytherin fue hacia una estantería, sacó un libro cualquiera y lo llevó hasta una mesa, se sentó. Se disponía a leer, pero la vio.

Estaba tan linda, con su rostro tranquilo. Saludó a la bibliotecaria que le apuntaba una mesa cerca de la del chico. Bajó la mirada y se escondió tras el libro.

Veía a Hermione con el ceño fruncido, murmurando para sí mientras buscaba, al parecer, algún libro especial. Luego de un rato, la chica había sacado del bolsillo de su túnica una bolsita azul. ¿Qué sería, se veía algo preocupada al observar sobre su mano lo que había sacado de ella.

Decidió preocuparse de lo suyo, intentó leer el libro que había sacado, pero se sintió un golpe seco en la dirección donde estaba Hermione, levantó la vista, eran Potter y Weasley, tal vez se habían juntado para que la castaña les enseñara algo, esos dos eran unos pelmazos, que rabia le daba verlos ahí, conversando de lo más bien con ella…

- Hola Draco, ¿puedo sentarme? – Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica rubia, de pelo lacio y rostro delgado.

- Claro, Pansy.

- ¿Ya hiciste los deberes?

- Si, ¿tú?

- También…

La rubia era bastante agradable, a diferencia de cómo muchos pensaban, era divertida y ubicada, Draco podía confiar en ella, lo sabía, era una buena persona, al igual que Blaise. Ambos eran lo más parecido que podría tener a un amigo, eran, según su parecer, las únicas personas con quienes podía mantener una conversación profunda y seria.

Luego de conversar un rato, decidieron irse al Gran Comedor. Al llegar fueron y se sentaron con Blaise Zabinni que estaba tomando su desayuno algo aislado.

- ¿Qué tal? Zabinni – saludó el rubio sacando unas galletitas de una bandeja.

- Aburrido – el chico levantó la mirada y les dedicó una sonrisa a los recién llegados, a modo de saludo – Mi padre me ha dicho algo sobre una profecía, dice que hace diecisiete años estuvo perdida y ahora que la encontraron, tienen en el Ministerio a unos tipos trabajando en ella, según mi padre, lo mantienen en secreto por que puede que tenga datos claves sobre una futura catástrofe en el mundo mágico.

- ¿Una profecía? – La rubia lo miraba confundida… ¿A qué venía el comentario sobre una profecía, ¿Acaso tenía relación con alguno de ellos?

- Si, Parkinson.

- Bueno y, ¿Sabes algo más al respecto, ¿Sabes sobre quiénes podría tratarse? – Dijo el rubio un poco desinteresado.

- No sé quiénes podrán estar involucrados, lo mantienen todo en secreto, según mi padre; pero se me ocurre que podrías preguntarle algo al tuyo, ya sabes que él está bien 'situado' dentro del Ministerio, tal vez esté más esterado que el mío.

- Ya sabes, Blaise, que no quiero saber nada de él, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto esa profecía?

- No lo sé, curiosidad.

Los tres volvieron su vista al desayuno y se pusieron a comer, dejando algo inconclusa la conversación sobre la profecía.

**000**

- ¿Ves, Cloto, que el muchacho ya no quiere nada con su padre? Te está dando resultado el plan.

Tres mujeres algo arrugadas y de rostros tenebrosos, conversaban sobre lo que veían y escuchaban.

Una de ellas tenía una tijera en mano, muy grande y de un dorado algo gastado.

A la que le hablaban, Cloto, hilaba una tras otra, largas hebras de hilo dorado, que resaltaban de entre la oscuridad del extraño paraje donde se encontraban.

La tercera mujer, la que había hablado, era un poco más joven que las otras dos, observaba con atención a tres muchachos dentro de una burbuja. Estaban sentados en parte de lo que sería una larga mesa, conversando sobre cierta profecía.

Uno de los chicos era moreno, luego se veía a uno de cabello platinado y, al lado de él, se encontraba una muchacha de pelo rubio y lacio; de pronto, los tres callaron y se pusieron a comer.

El lugar donde estaban las mujeres se veía sumamente gastado, no se distinguían paredes, estaba todo envuelto entre la niebla, las desaliñadas mujeres a penas se veían gracias a una débil luz emitida por los dorados hilos; los pocos muebles, como una mesa y tres sillas, estaban bastante viejos y maltrechos.

- De algo tendría que servir lo que hace tanto años hice – Contestó la mujer llamada Cloto.

- E hiciste bien, ahora falta poner algo de nosotras en la vida de esos dos chiquillos.

- Cuidado, Láquesis, debes ser cuidadosa en lo que haces, sabes que las cosas no pueden forzarse.

- Lo sé, lo sé, pero solo hace falta cruzar un poco sus caminos en un buen ambiente, además, la única que tiene que convencerse es la chica, el muchacho ya tiene claro lo que quiere.

- Pero habrá que darse prisa, el tiempo se agota, tú ya sabes cuándo empezará el lío y, sería mejor tener algo construido antes de tener que armarlo durante el caos – dijo otra mujer.

- No seas extremista, Atropo, sabes bien que no habrá ningún caos.

- Eso no lo sabemos.

- Bueno, bueno, ya veré qué hago con eses dos, tengo que pensarlo - Las interrumpió Láquesis.

- Claro, y todo sea por hacerle la vida imposible a ese mortal, Lucius Malfoy…

- Sabes que no es solo por eso, Atropo, es también por el mundo.

- Para mí basta con verlo destruido a él – Interrumpió esta vez Cloto.

- Bah…

**000**

Draco ya había terminado su desayuno, levantó la vista y la fijó en la mesa de Gryffindor. Su castaña se estaba parando de la mesa, entre bromas y risas con el pobretón del Weasley. Debía hacer algo pronto, si las circunstancias no se daban, él tendría que armárselas, pero necesitaba demostrarle a Hermione que él ya no era el mismo, que había cambiado o al menos que ya sabía quien era, y lo que quería, la quería a ella, pero claro que eso tendría que esperar para poder acercársele, no podría decirle eso, lo echaría todo a perder. ¿Pero qué decía, ¿qué echaría a perder?... si no había nada, ni una conversación, nada…

**000**

- ¡Hermione!... ¡Hermione!

La chica fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las voces de sus amigos que gritaban desde la escalera que llevaba a la habitación de las chicas.

Se levantó, dejó el libro de nuevo en su bolso y salió por la puerta a ver qué les sucedía a esos dos.

- Hasta que nos escuchas, Hermione, llevamos horas gritándote con Ron.

- Lo siento… ¿qué sucede?

- Vamos a bajar, a tomar algo de aire – Contestó Ron.

- ¿Y ya hicieron sus deberes?

- Ya te vuelves a parecer a mi madre, claro, ya terminamos – Le respondió el pelirrojo con voz entretenida.

- ¿Vienes?

- Está bien… - La chica salió con sus amigos de la Sala Común.

Llegaron hasta los jardines de colegio, había varios niños estudiando, sentados cerca de árboles, amigos riendo, parejas de enamorados tomados de la mano…

- Chicos, me ha dado un poco de frío… creo que mejor regreso a buscar una bufanda o algo para abrigarme.

- Te acompañamos.

- No, no se preocupen… quédense aquí.

- Esta bien, te esperaremos en aquel árbol, junto a Ginny y Luna.

- Bueno, ya vuelvo.

**000**

- Draco, ¿Vienes?

- ¿Ah? – dijo algo distraído el rubio.

- A la Sala Común, ¿vienes?

- Ah, no, gracias, vayan ustedes, yo prefiero salir a tomar aire.

Blaise y Pansy se fueron algo extrañados hacia la Sala Común de su casa.

Draco, en cambio, sumido en sus pensamientos comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines.

**000**

Hermione subía las escaleras aprisa para volver luego con sus amigos, de pronto, le pareció que no quedaban escalones para subir, pero se equivocó y cayó de bruces al suelo al tropezarse con el último peldaño 'invisible'.

- _Aig… diablos… jaja, solo yo me puedo caer de esta manera… - _Pensó la castaña sin pararse del suelo, mientras alzaba la vista y un chico la miraba divertido. Se asustó, nunca lo había visto con esa expresión, se veía sincero, sin rencor en los ojos, al contrario, los notaba tristes.

El chico le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella, algo aturdida y confusa, la aceptó y quedó frente a él.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola! Bueno, quiero agradecer a estas dos personillas que me han dejado reviews.. asi es que... aquí va: xD

**Noctis Black S: **Hola! Gracias por los animos! Ojalá te haya gustado este cap, uhm.. pucha, la verdad no sé como dejar que 'aniónimos´me dejen review, podrías explicarme? Muchisimas gracias! Jeje... Un beso para ti también, nos vemos!

**Alexia Riddle: **Holas!jeje, asi es q me conocías por los reviews.. n.n, bueno, muchas gracias por tu review, fuiste la primera! Si, la verdad adoro esta pareja, espero tener la inspiración e imaginación suficiente para q el fic salga genial pq creo q se lo merecen, jeje. Me ha dado mucho gusto que te esté gustando el fic, ahí veremos qué misterios se envuelven dentro de todo esto.. un beso para ti tb, gracias!

Bueno, a las personas que han leido el fic y no han podido dejarme sus revs, mil disculpas y prometo arreglarlo cuanto antes.. si alguien puede, me explica como!.. jeje. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero seguir viéndolas por acá..

**-Atropo-**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	3. Lunes

"**némesis"**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Lunes"**

Soltó su mano lenta y delicadamente, el corazón le latía fuerte, tanto la deseaba y ahí la tenía, era tan bella…

- Eh… gracias – Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por la dulce voz de la castaña, que bajó la cabeza y miró el piso, algo azorada.

El rubio no cabía de su felicidad, ese simple encuentro lo había dejado feliz por todo el día, ahora ya nada podría salirle mal… pero había que tener paciencia, no se podía conseguir todo así de rápido, había que ir tranquilo.

- Ten más cuidado para la próxima, Granger – Hermione… Hermione… tanto le gustaba ese nombre, nunca lo había pronunciado, tal vez solo en sus sueños…

Al escuchar las palabras del rubio, Hermione alzó el rostro. ¿Ningún insulto, ¿alguna palabra pesada, vaya, esto estaba extraño, la había ayudado, sin insultos, estaba frente a ella y además parecía no desagradarle su presencia.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, unos eran cálidos, los otros fríos; unos felices de vivir, los otros tristes con la vida que llevaban; unos ojos color miel, los otros grises…

Draco bajó un poco el rostro mirando el piso y siguió su camino, ya estaba algo confundido por lo ocurrido, él pensó que ella no lo aceptaría, que se iría, que lo dejaría ahí parado, pero al contrario, ahí estaba él caminando por un pasillo hacia los jardines… debía procesar algo de lo sucedido.

**000**

- Ves, Atropo, ahí lo tienes, el primer encuentro – Dijo orgullosa Láquesis.

- Mhh… - Le contestó Atropo dándole poca atención a su hermana.

- ¿¡Ahora me dirás que es poco?

- Es algo – Contestó Atropo. La otra mujer refunfuñó y siguió con lo suyo.

Estuvieron en silencio un buen rato.

- ¡Oh!... jajaja, momento de de ser ocupadas, ¡al fin! – Atropo rompió el silencio mientras abría y cerraba sus gastadas tijeras.

De entre la niebla del lugar, se veía el brillo de unas hebras doradas, algo opacas en comparación con las demás.

- Vamos Atropo, ya ha esperado demasiado, dale en el gusto.

- Ya va, ya va – Las apergaminadas manos de la mujer abrieron las tijeras con el cordón entre sus filos, luego, con un brillo algo sádico en los ojos y de un golpe, las cerró.

Corrió un viento fuertísimo, se oscureció, si cabía, aún más el lugar, se escuchó un grito desgarrador. Luego, todo volvió a la normalidad.

**000**

- _Dolce far niente _– Hermione, al llegar al retrato de la dama gorda, pronunció automáticamente la contraseña, luego entró y se sentó en un sillón, cerca de la chimenea cuyas llamas crepitaban insistentemente.

Tenía tantas cosas en que pensar y ahora sumaba una más, no le agradaba para nada ese porte elegante y arrogante que tenía siempre el rubio, acompañado de sus amigotes, aun que ya rara vez, que reían por cada palabrota del Slytherin, pero ahora lo vio distinto, de pronto parecía un chico normal… Pensó que estaba dispuesta a aceptar ese cambio, tal vez el chico había madurado…

Agitó su cabeza al sorprenderse pensando en el Slytherin… ¿Acaso creía que él había cambiado? No, lo pillo desprevenido, nada más que eso y, si hubiese cambios, pues… estarían por verse…

Se levantó del sillón y fue hacia su habitación, cogió la bufanda y se puso una túnica algo más abrigada que la que traía minutos antes. Salió con paso tranquilo hacia los jardines, la verdad ya no quería más tropezones.

**000**

- Hola hermanita.

- Hola _Ronnie_, ¿qué sucede?

- Nada, solo queríamos acompañarlas – Le pareció extraño el sobrenombre…

- ¿Podemos? – Interrumpió Harry.

- Eh… claro.

- Hola Ron – Con mirada soñadora y unos ojos grandes y alertas, Luna Loovegod saludó al pelirrojo. A penas se molestó en mirar a Harry.

- ¿Qué tal las clases, Luna? – A esta chica la encontraba algo chiflada, pero le agradaba. Se sentó bajo el árbol junto a su amigo y su hermana.

- En Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, el viernes pasado, Hagrid nos ha mostrado los _hinkypunks_, que según he visto, se parecen a los _Alpdrücken_ pero yo creo que son mas lindos los… - Se puso muy entusiasmada a hablar sobre criaturas extrañas y existentes tan solo en su loca imaginación.

- ¿Ginny?

- ¿Mhh?

- Eh… ¿Qué tal tus clases? – No se le ocurrió nada mejor que decirle a la pelirroja, pero prefería eso al incómodo silencio que se estaba formando.

- Pues, creo que van bien…

- Ah…

- ¿Harry? – Estaba algo nerviosa, siempre le pasaba con Harry, nunca pudo controlarlo.

- ¿Qué sucede Ginny? – Le respondió el ojiverde algo preocupado por el rostro angustiado que demostraba la chica.

- ¿Y las tuyas? – No pudo decirle lo que quería, simplemente no salió de su garganta, quería saber si le había dolido la cicatriz últimamente, si presentía algo, como ella; si lo mataba la intriga al igual que a ella, saber algo, si tenía miedo del silencio prolongado del que no-debía-ser-nombrado.

- Ah, están bien Ginny – Le contestó con una leve sonrisa y un suspiro.

- Hola chicas – La castaña llegó junto a los cuatro Gryffindors y se sentó junto a Ginny.

- Hola.

- Hola.

- ¿Por qué demoraste?

- Oh… eh… nada, es que, una escalera me dejó en el piso equivocado… - Contestó algo insegura.

- Ah…

**000**

- ¿Blaise? Crees que la profecía es algo más que eso, ¿no? – Pansy caminaba junto a Zabinni por uno de los pasillos del Colegio, iban hacia las mazmorras.

- Simplemente creo que hay algo escondido y es algo que involucra a alguno de nosotros.

- _Festina lente _– La rubia pronunció la contraseña y entraron a la Sala Común. ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro Blaise de que alguno de ellos estaba involucrado?

- Hola Nott, ¿ya desayunaste?

- Zabinni, hola… - Contesto con algo de indiferencia - ¿Qué tal, Parkinson? – Añadió una mueca algo coqueta y lujuriosa – No, no me apetece ir – Esto último lo dijo algo aburrido.

- ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- No te interesa, Zabinni – Su expresión había cambiado, ahora hablaba con suma arrogancia.

Blaise prefirió no hacerse mala sangre y simplemente se hizo a un lado y dejó al chico salir por la pared.

- Y bien, Blaise, ¿qué te parece si… nos sentamos por allá? – Pansy lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó hacia un sillón de cuero negro que estaba cerca de la chimenea, se sentó en él e hizo que el chico también lo hiciera. A pesar de que ya estaban sentados, la rubia no soltó la mano del Slytherin, se quedó así, sentada junto a él mirando al vació y sosteniendo su mano firme, la verdad se sentía protegida por él.

Se acomodó un poco y sostuvo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, Blaise la miró unos segundos y luego siguió, como ella, mirando al vacío, sin soltar su mano.

**000**

Ya era lunes, se dio un par de vueltas en su cama, hacía frío. Se desperezó y se levantó.

Luego de una corta ducha se vistió, tomó sus cosas y bajó hacia la Sala Común, ahí estaba Blaise esperándolo.

- Hola.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Nos vamos?

- No, Pansy aún no baja.

- Ah…

**000**

Su pelo castaño y suelto se dejaba esparcir por toda la almohada, estaba soñando, un sueño agradable…

- ¡Hermione!

- … - La chica abrió los ojos con pereza – Parvati, ¿qué pasa?

- Es hora.

- ¿Qué?

- De que te metas a la ducha, Hermione. ¿Hola, ¿estás despierta?

- Oh, si… ya voy…

**000**

- Listo, vamos – Pansy bajaba las escaleras hacia la Sala Común donde la esperaban sus amigos.

- Bien, vamos.

**000**

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Harry.

- Hola.

- Hola Ron ¿Cómo durmieron?

- Mhh… bien – Contestaron ambos Gryffndors al unísono.

- Jeje… - Hermione había despertado algo risueña, tal vez sería por que de nuevo comenzaban las clases o tal vez por que durmió bien… quién sabe.

- Bueno Harry, entonces, tú pronosticas mi muerte. Yo tengo 23 años y voy a buscar a mi novia a su casa, de pronto, por la _red flu_, por su puesto, digo mal la dirección, entonces aparezco en una morgue, donde hay vampiros que sin piedad me matan hasta dejarme seco – Comentó con rostro divertido el pelirrojo.

- Me parece bien – Apoyó el ojiverde a su compañero con una sonrisa.

- Yo me voy a estudiar las runas.

- Nos vemos, Hermione.

- Hasta pronto.

**000**

Los Slytherins compartían una clase de Transformaciones con los Hufflepuff.

Draco tomaba falsa atención en cada palabra de la profesora McGonagall, sus pensamientos navegaban por unos ojos color miel, y por su dueña, una sencilla chica Gryffindor hija de _muggles_.

La clase acabó, la siguiente sería pociones, la vería pronto.

**000**

- Ginny, ¡espérame! – Hermione corría para alcanzar a su amiga.

- Oh, hola Hermione.

- Hola, ¿qué te toca?

- Transformaciones.

- Ah… bueno, solo quería saludarte, jeje… ya me voy a pociones, llegaré tarde – La castaña continuó su camino luego de despedirse de la pelirroja. Se dirigía a las mazmorras.

De pronto, sintió algo hervir en su bolsillo, metió la mano y sacó la aterciopelada bolsita azul, la medalla estaba caliente y algo brillante alrededor del rubí.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola, ¿les gustó?... bueno, aquí las dejo, con la intriga de qué sucederá con la medalla…

Hermione ha tenido su primer encuentro con el Draco Malfoy más sentimental… aún falta que se conozcan pero al ser él tan frío siempre, a Hermione le ha extrañado que Draco no hubiese reaccionado de otra forma y por lo mismo le costará olvidar el incidente de la escalera…

Les cuento? Estoy feliz! Salí de vacaciones! Unas lindas dos semanas para hacer lo que yo quiera.. jeje… Y casi estoy que muero también, tendré que esperar como seis meses para poder leer Harry Potter y el Príncipe Mestizo… seis meses!... aun que tal vez me anime a comprármelo en inglés… T.T

¡Bueno! He dicho mucho… vamos a los reviews, que me encantan :

**Alexia Riddle: **Hola! Como estás? Te gustó este cap?.. muchas gracias por tu review, me alegra mucho .. bueno esas tres 'brujas' se llaman Parcas o Moiras, las mías son más bien Parcas, es que hay una diferencia entre la mitología Griega y Romana.. jeje xD.. Bueno, a mi tb me encantan los fics de romance/misterio, de hecho jeje, con el poco tiempo q tengo (o que no sé usar) llevo un año o un poquito más paseándome por y los únicos fics que he leido son de Romance Draco y Hermione.. esta pareja la adoro.. Volviendo a lo de las Parcas, a mi tb me encantan, me parecen muy chistosas, jeje.. de hecho aunque sean un personaje de trasfondo, como decías, son las que me inspiraron a crear el fic n.n… Muchas gracias por tus alabes que me hacen mucha ilusión y me ponen feliz (uhm.. eso es bueno.. jeje) y no te preocupes si pareces muy emocionada, a mi me encanta! Eso significa que te gusta mucho el fic y que voy bien, no?.. además te entiendo, yo también me he topado con fics muy buenos y al momento de escribir el review espero que la autora no se asuste con mi entusiasmo.. jaja xD.. Bien, muchas gracias por tus reviews, veo que estás atenta a las actualizaciones.. no sabes lo feliz que me pone! Nos vemos entonces en el siguiente cap, un gran beso para ti tb, adios!

**Andy Yogima: **Hola! Muchisimas gracias por tu review, leí tu mail e intenté responderlo pero estaba en el colegio y en la sala de mi profe jefe y como el computador no era muy bueno, se estancó y no pude hacer más.. Respondo la pregunta que recuerdo que me hiciste, bueno, mi msn es el mismo al que me mandaste el mail (pollitap02) y como dato te dejo el otro que hice para los reviews, cualquier cosa prefiero que me escribas allá porque el otro lo tengo copado y tal vez no me lleguen los mails.. aquí vá: n.n… Y bien, ahora respondo tu review: Bueno ya me he dado cuenta que requiere de mucha paciencia.. jeje, una tiene planeadas miles de cosas y ojalá ocurrieran pronto pero se necesita tiempo para que el fic quede bien, por ejemplo… y bueno, el entusiasmo lo tengo y espero que me dure!.. Gracias, tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites… Lo del tiempo, no te preocupes! Yo ando igual… sobre todo en época de colegio, que con suerte me hago de una horita una vez a la semana para entrar al ciber que para colmo se cambió y ahora me queda más lejos…xD. Con respecto a Jeremiah Ross y John Wide… pues, tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo para que vuelvan a aparecer, así es que, paciencia.. jeje… Bueno, y los que están involucrados en la profecía, ya veremos quién o quiénes serán los protagonistas… si, jeje, de seguro Hermione lo descubre antes u.u. Espero que te haya gustado este cap…y bueno, te recuerdo que recuerdes… avisarme cuando subas tu fic que lo espero ansiosa… un beso para ti también, nos vemos!

**Ana:** Hola. ¿Cómo estás, siento que este cap también sea más o menos cortito, pero… es que a veces necesito que terminen en ciertas 'partes' para que calcen las cosas… me temo que algunos de los otros caps también serán así… pero a penas pueda, subiré uno más larguito pensando en ti, gracias por tu review, espero volver a verte por aquí…

**Susan Evans: **Mi amiguita, muchas gracias por tus dos reviews.. me han alegrado harto.. oye? Que capas? Uhm.. sabrás tu pero eso ni yo lo sé xD… bueno niña, valoro tu esfuerzo por conectarte.. gracias n.n jeje.. y bueh.. ojala que de resultado todo con HP 6 xq ya me remuero por saberlo todo T.T. Besos!

**Hermitta: **Niña! Wa! Taba yo ahí mas nerviosa por lo que me dirias.. jeje, pero lo tomaste bien, me parece genial.. ojaja te guste y… no, de todas maneras el premio nobel es tu sueño, no pienso quitartelo, yo feliz pq tu lo recibas.. jaja.. y bueh.. sigamos soñando no ma poh! Jeje… ojala este cap te haya gustado y cualquier duda, dime… Bueno, si, yo creo que las peleitas esas son cosas naturales, no? Hay que saber ser madura y bueno… jeje, aunq nos cueste serlo… hay que superar esas diferencias.. uhm.. toy habalndo tonteras u.u' jeje.. ya, yo igual te quiero muxo, niña.. nos vemos en una actualizacion tuya, bueno? Bye!

Bueno, muchas gracias a quienes leen mi fic, ya saben a dónde pueden escribirme si prefieren no dejar review… hasta luego!

**-Atropo-**

Miembro de la Orden Draconiana


	4. Sorpresa

"**némesis"**

**Capítulo 4**

"**Sorpresa"**

La castaña se asustó, las inscripciones que tenía la medalla en la parte de oro blanco, brillaban demasiado y de un momento a otro comenzaron a moverse los símbolos y a cambiar. Hermione no sabía qué sucedía, pero fuese lo que fuese lo que estaba escrito ahí antes, ya no era lo mismo…

La medalla empezó a enfriarse y a apagarse de apoco. La castaña la volvió a guardar, no era momento de hacerse preguntas, llegaría tarde a Pociones.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos, bien sabía que no podía correr, era Prefecta, debía dar el ejemplo… pero tampoco podía estar llegando tarde a clases. Subió la escalera y se escuchó un crujido… lo que le faltaba, la escalera se movía hacia la derecha y la dejó en un pasillo desconocido.

Sabía que iba a las mazmorras, así es que caminó buscando alguna escalera para ir más abajo, pero se encontró con nada más y nada menos Peeves, el desagradable_ poltergeist _que la miraba divertido.

El pequeño hombrecillo se acercó flotando por sobre la cabeza de Hermione y se puso a molestarla.

- ¿Andas perdida, ¿piensas faltar a clase, ¿qué hace una estudiante por estos lados? – Y preguntas similares mientras iba flotando y rodeándola, de piernas cruzadas y muy molestoso.

- Ya lárgate Peeves.

Peeves, para molestarla aún más, sacó de quizás donde, un pequeño jarrito con agua, lo curioso es que al caer sobre el pelo de Hermione no se acababa, y se transformaba en una sustancia pegajosa y amarillenta.

- ¡Diablos, déjame en paz! – Estaba entera pegote, los bolsillos de la capa no cedían y no podía sacar su varita. Tampoco podía moverse, calló de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡Jajaja! – El hombrecillo se reía descaradamente en su cara, se estaba preparando para tirarle unas plumas fosforescentes, pero se vio interrumpido por una voz masculina.

**000**

- Aquí te tengo otro, mira, Cloto, y aprende hermanita…

**000**

El rubio Slytherin caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos, llegaría bien a clase de pociones.

"_- ¿Andas perdida, ¿piensas faltar a clase, ¿qué hace una estudiante por estos lados?_

_- Ya lárgate Peeves…"_

Se escuchó a lo lejos una voz familiar, Draco, curioso, siguió con oído alerta las quejas y risitas que se escuchaban.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con la escena de Hermione y Peeves. ¿Pero qué se creía ese bicharraco de andar haciéndole esas cosas a su Hermione?

- _Petrificus Totalus_ – Pronunció el rubio con completa calma en su voz, pero por dentro, estaba que reventaba de la rabia, quería correr hacia ella y ayudarla.

Apretó los ojos esperanto a que el _poltergeist_ le tirara encima cuanta cosa se le ocurriera, pero esperó en vano, se escuchó un hechizo seguido de un ruido sordo. Levantó entonces la vista, el rubio Slytherin estaba frente a ella, esta vez mirándola preocupado. No esperó a que Malfoy le tendiera la mano, se paró a duras penas, por su cuenta.

- ¿Qué crees que has hecho? – La turbaba esa mirada del chico, tal vez simplemente estaba jugando con ella, pero no se dejaría engañar.

- Salvarte de Peeves, ¿qué crees? – Respondió Malfoy desconcertado por la reacción de la joven, no es que esperara un abrazo ni que la chica gritara '¡eres mi héroe!', pero tampoco esperaba de ella esa antipatía.

- ¿No ves que ahora podrán castigarnos por petrificarlo? – La castaña observó el cuerpo tieso del hombrecillo molestoso.

- Bah, Madame Pomfrey tendrá la poción para revivirlo y podrá seguir molestando a quien quiera.

Hermione intentó sacudirse la sustancia pegajosa de alguna manera, pero no tenía caso… se sorprendió al escuchar un murmullo por parte del Slytherin y descubrir que ya estaba sin ni una mancha amarilla.

Pero a pesar de la hospitalidad del rubio, ella no le dio las gracias, la verdad si que se las daba, pero no quería decírselo.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar una escalera, la atravesó con algo de recelo y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras nuevamente.

Malfoy la seguía algo confundido, ¿qué le pasaba, ¿Acaso había dicho algo malo?

**000**

Los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban sentados dentro del aula de Pociones a que llegara el Profesor Snape.

- ¿Y Draco, Blaise, ¿no te dijo que llegaría tarde?

- No, Pansy, de hecho, lo vi salir antes que nosotros.

- ¿Harry no has visto a Hermione? – Esta vez era Ron quien preguntaba.

- No, como quieres que la hubiese visto, Ron, si he estado contigo desde que me desperté…

- ¡Silencio! – El profesor Severus Snape hacía acto de presencia en su aula, entró veloz y haciendo un divertido sonido con la capa que llevaba puesta – Hoy les tengo una sorpresa – Los alumnos se miraron desconcertados, ¿acaso ese era el verdadero Snape? – Escriban los ingredientes que están en la pizarra, luego, les explicaré la manera en que se elabora la poción, al final de la clase les diré la sorpresa.

Los alumnos se pusieron a escribir cuidadosamente, revisando haber puesto cada ingrediente en el orden que estaba escrito, luego de unos quince minutos, el profesor los interrumpió.

- Bien, esta poción es una poción complicada, creerán que debido a su función no tiene complicaciones, pero se equivocan, esta poción debe ser preparada pulcramente, si no, las consecuencias serían algo molestas o simplemente, letales. – Hizo una pausa para saborear la reacción que provocaban sus palabras en los alumnos – Es una poción para el insomnio y por lo mismo, para poder dormir. Quiero que investiguen cada detalle sobre la poción, sus causas y sus… - Se escuchó un estruendo fuera del aula, los alumnos se giraron distraídos y el profesor hizo una mueca de molestia, se encaminó hacia la puerta para abrirla.

**000**

- ¡Eh, Granger! – Draco corría tras la castaña, iban caminando de lo más bien cuando de pronto la chica se pone a correr, no es que le importara mucho, pero ya estaban llegando tarde a clase y sería el colmo interrumpir dos veces al profesor.

La puerta del aula de Pociones estaba a unos metros, seguía corriendo sin hacer caso a los gritos del Slytherin. Le ponía nerviosa tenerlo detrás de ella, no sabía que esperar del rubio. Fue tironeada hacia atrás y tuvo que dejar de 'correr'.

- ¿Qué rayos te pasa, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

- De ti nada Granger – El rubio se reprimió mentalmente por haberle contestado así, ¿pero qué esperaba, decirle, 'a ti, preciosa'? - es solo que no quiero interrumpir dos veces al profesor solo porque a ti se te dio la gana de correr por los pasillos y no esperarme.

- Yo no tengo por qué esperarte a ti, Malfoy – Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la puerta de la sala, la Gryffindor se soltó la túnica de la mano de Malfoy y se dio la vuelta, pero el bolso se le calló del hombro y chocó contra la bendita puerta que tenían enfrente.

- Fíjate, Granger.

- Aig… tú cállate Malfoy.

- ¿Qué significa este escándalo? – El profesor de Pociones salía de su sala hecho una fiera.

- Es que… profesor, yo… - Intentó defenderse Hermione.

- Nosotros tuvimos un inconveniente, profesor.

Hermione no se lo creía, Malfoy se estaba echando también la culpa, y ella que se había comportado como una tonta frente a él…

- ¿Un inconveniente, ¿acaso eso es más importante que mi clase? – Hizo una pausa y se alejó de la puerta – Que esperan, adelante, ¿o acaso ahora tengo que enviarles una invitación especial?

Los chicos entraron a la sala algo avergonzados, todos los alumnos dentro los miraban con ojos acusadores, algunos sorprendidos y otros satisfechos.

- Gracias a sus compañeros… – El profesor se hizo escuchar entre los murmullos de los alumnos - …veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor y veinte puntos menos para Slytherin – Los alumnos estallaron en cuchicheos y alegatos – Y ustedes dos… - dijo dirigiendo su mirada a los recién llegados – No lo esperaba, menos de la señorita Granger, Prefecta, ni del joven Malfoy, debo decir que ambos me decepcionan – Los chicos bajaron la mirada al piso - …Cumplirán su castigo hoy en la tarde, antes de la cena, los quiero a los dos en mi despacho a las 17:15. Ahora siéntense - Luego de una pausa, Snape tomó aire y se volvió a la clase - Como les decía antes de esta desagradable interrupción, quiero un informe completo sobre las propiedades de esta poción, efectos secundarios si es que pudiese tener… todo. – Miró a sus alumnos con una sonrisa irónica – Ahora, la sorpresa: este informe, se hará de dos personas, que deberán entregar juntos el trabajo, nada de partes divididas. La próxima clase, entregarán el informe y trabajarán en la poción, uno de los integrantes, y eso lo dejo a su elección, deberá probar luego la poción – Los alumnos se miraban entré sí para formar parejas de trabajo – Pero eso no es todo, las parejas serán mixtas, eso equivale a hombre y mujer y también a un Gryffindor y un Slytherin… las parejas las diré yo, empezando por los alumnos más aplicados y puntuales – Esto último lo dijo con un toque de ironía en su fría voz – Malfoy y Granger, Nott y Brown, Zabinni y Patil, Parkinson y Potter… - Continuó el profesor con una gran satisfacción por la sorpresa que les había dado a sus alumnos.

- No puedo creer que ese Snape sea tan descarado – decía furioso Ron luego de haber escuchado su nombre al último y de pareja tendría al cabeza hueca de Goyle – Como se le ocurre dejarme con ese gorila, si me hubiese dicho antes tal vez me podría haber tocado con una mujer, pero no, teníamos que ser más hombres que mujeres…

- Ya Ron, tranquilízate, al menos no tendrás que cumplir un castigo con Malfoy – dijo Harry dando a entender que debía preocuparse más por su amiga, ya tendrían tiempo de hablar los dos de la desgracia de la poción esa.

- No se preocupen, chicos, creo que no estará tan mal…

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo no va a estar mal?

- No lo sé, es que, simplemente lo presiento, creo que Malfoy ya no es el mismo – Contestó algo tímida la castaña – No me mires con esa cara, Ron, además, ¿hace cuánto que no te busca para insultarte?

Los tres callaron mientras se dirigían al Gran Comedor. Hermione no les contaría lo del incidente con Peeves, la creerían loca si digiera que Malfoy la sacó de un lío.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor para almorzar, luego les tocaba Herbología, otra vez con los Slytherins.

**000**

Dos figuras encapuchadas se lograban distinguir entre las sombras de la habitación, una de ellas estaba completamente cubierta por la capa, la otra en cambio, dejaba ver su platinada cabellera larga y su cara pálida con ojos azules.

- Mi Señor…

- Algo está cambiando, Malfoy, necesito pronto la otra mitad del amuleto – La figura encapuchada dejaba ver sus ojos rojos y tenebrosos, en su mano sostenía un amuleto redondo que brillaba con intensidad, su piel era pálida, casi sin vida.

- Si, mi Señor, hemos intentado buscarla pero no hay rastros de él…

- Tiene que estar en algún sitio, no hay excusas para no encontrarlo, es parte esencial del plan, recuérdalo, Malfoy – La voz de la figura era fría y penetraba con tenebrosidad en los oídos del rubio – Puedes retirarte.

- Si, mi Lord – Dijo por último el hombre retirándose de la oscura habitación.

**000**

- ¿Y qué sucedió, Draco, ¿Por qué llegaron tarde tú y Granger?

- Te lo cuento luego, Blaise, tal vez en la noche.

Blaise miró a Draco con una sonrisa, luego le dirigió otra a la rubia que tenía en frente.

Draco comía como si no quisiera la cosa, tomaba el tenedor, cogía un pedazo de carne con él y luego se lo metía a la boca… Debería estar molesto por el castigo que les propinó el jefe de su casa, pero al contrario, estaba casi feliz, porque no cumpliría el castigo solo, estaría también la castaña que le quitaba el sueño.

Terminado el almuerzo, el trío Slytherin se fue hacia sus habitaciones a buscar los libros para la próxima clase, lo mismo hicieron los tres Gryffindor antes de ir a Herbología.

**000**

Hermione se había adelantado a la clase, no quería tener ningún contratiempo, y si lo tenía, no llegaría tarde…

- Hola Hermione, pensé que sólo yo llegaba temprano a esta clase.

- Hola Neville, ¿cómo estás? – Contestó al saludo la chica, que caminaba tranquila por los jardines hacia uno de los invernaderos.

- Bien, gracias…

Esperaron unos minutos dentro del invernadero y comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos. Pasado un tiempo, ya estaban todos ubicados y la profesora Sprout ya había llegado.

- Buenas tardes, alumnos – Dijo enérgicamente dando un pequeño saltito con su cuerpo rechoncho.

- Buenas tardes, Profesora – Contestó la mayoría de los alumnos.

- Tengo entendido que ya les han dado una tarea en Pociones, con el profesor Snape… - Hizo una pausa para asegurarse que los alumnos ya le ponían atención – Resulta que como deben haberse dado cuenta, uno de los principales ingredientes es la _alcaravea_, que tiene propiedades soporíferas. Pero necesita tener un buen cuidado, que se la trate con cariño y al sacarla, debe ser delicadamente, si no, ésta se enojará y se destruirá a sí misma. Júntense con las parejas asignadas para hacer la poción, por favor, tendrán que plantar una semilla de _alcaravea _en un pequeño macetero y cuidarla durante una semana, como si fuesen sus hijos, se les trata con cariño y si quieren les conversan, crecen muy rápido si saben tratarse, por lo tanto podrán tener sus propias _alcaraveas _para la poción…

Hermione escudriñó con la mirada a sus compañeros, no veía a Malfoy por ninguna parte…

- ¿Me buscabas, Granger?

- Ya deja de hacerte el importante, Malfoy, trae el macetero, yo iré por las semillas – Dijo rápidamente ocultando el respingo que dio al encontrárselo detrás.

Draco, por su lado, se sorprendió un poco por la reacción de la castaña, pero a estas alturas ya podía esperar de todo. ¿Qué se creía dándole ordenes?... Prefirió dejarlo pasar y fue hacia una estantería llena de maceteros vacíos, sacó uno y volvió con Hermione.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Hola, ¿cómo están?... ¿les cuento? Mi abuela me ha dado hace unos días un libro bien antiguo para que leyera… me encontré con la sorpresa de que ahí salen mencionados un tal Pettigrew, que era como un barrendero; un Peter, que es un pobre chiquillo que atiende un negocio, dependiente del dueño de éste; y sale una Pansy, que resulta ser la vaca de una vieja anciana… jeje, todo esto me causó gracia y se los quería contar… a todo esto, la historia se llama "El castillo del Odio", de A.J. Cronn… no es de lo mejor pero lo que me tenía con esperanzas era una pareja (ya saben, lo romántico en un libro) pero parece ser que quiere ser enteramente de drama por que ahora la chica está muriendo, el bebé que esperaba nació débil y prematuro y acabo de enterarme que el chico que iba en un tren a casarse con ella, se ha visto víctima de una brutal tormenta y pasando por un puente, el viento ha hecho lo suyo, derribó el puente y cayó el tren al río… o sea… murió… y creo que con eso se me quitaron un poquito de ganas de leerlo porque es muy trágico… pero bueno, ahí veré qué hago…

Un datito: Ayer, miércoles 27 de Julio, tuvimos la primera junta de Harry Potter Society Valparaíso… entonces, a la gente de Chile, que viva en Valpo, Concón, Quilpué, Viña, etc, y si le interesa, pues… felices nosotros de que quieran unirse al grupo, necesitamos gente que tenga ganas y que le guste HP, ya sea sólo por las pelis o sólo por los libros o obviamente también si les gusta todo! … estamos recién empezando pero tenemos todas las ganas para que resulte y logremos hacer eventos para el estreno de HP y el cáliz de Fuego, por ejemplo. Entonces, están invitadas, me dejan su mail y ahí nos contactamos n.n gracias!

Pasando al fic: Lo de la medalla, pues habrá que seguir viendo qué es lo que sucede con ella, parece esconder mucho más de lo que se ve.

Y bueno, ¿les gustó la "_sorpresa"_? Dos trabajos que hacer juntos… claro que para Draco está genial, Hermione no se convence… y para qué hablar de los restantes Gryffindors y Slytherins que están odiándose mutuamente y para colmo los hacen trabajar juntos... jeje.

Nos empezamos a enterar que Blaise es algo curioso, ¿no?

Voldemort trama algo, eso está seguro, pero no les puedo adelantar nada…

Bueno, espero no haberlas desilusionado con el cap, yo creo que estuvo bueno, me gustó bastante la clase de Snape, me siento un poco feliz porque encuentro que salió bien )… jeje..

Entonces, vamos respondiendo los reviews… :

**Susan Evans: **Tú y tu Evanescence… jeje… Seguirás resfriadita, yo.. bueno, de seguro hoy lo averiguo en HPS Valpo, pero aun no te veo y tal vez cuando suba el cap ya sea tarde… wa, el mismo enredo de siempre, jaja… Grax por tus reviews mi niña, espero q nos veamos pronto y… waa! Se nos van las vacaciones! Snif! Snif! Que penita.. y yo q tenía tanto que hacer… pero al final no hice casi nada ¬¬… Besos, cuidese!

**EROL HARUKA: **Hola, me alegro que te esté gustando el comienzo del fic… te lo recomendaron? Que bien! Me alegra que les esté gustando porque me imagino que uno no recomienda un fic que no le gusta, no? Muchas gracias por tu review, pues, claro, la Medalla tiene bastantes secretillos y la profecía igual… Jeje, el primer "encuentro cercano" que bien que te gustó )… Y bueno, no te preocupes que mientras me siga enterando que les gusta el fic, yo feliz lo continúo, le tengo fé… jeje, de nuevo, gracias, un beso, cuidate y espero verte en los próximos caps!

**Andy Yogima: **Hola! Como estás? Bueno, yo ya te he puesto por todos lados que ya leí tu fic, me gustó harto y dejaste muchos misterios y curiosidades que hay que ir descubriendo con el avance. Oh, si, esto del sexto libro, yo creo que nos tiene a todas locas, jaja, a una amiga se lo trajeron desde Alemania, creo… y nos saca pica! Dice que está buenísimo… jeje… sólo nos queda esperar, snif!... La medalla: tiene muchas cosillas escondidas, así es que hay que ir viendo a medida que avanza el fic… y el sueño, pues… te confieso que estoy pensando si hacer algo o no con ese sueño, pero aún no tengo claro si tendrá relevancia. Mi tiempo… jaja, bueno, siempre intento actualizar una vez a la semana, los miércoles me toca informática en el colegio así es que convenzo al profe de que me deje usar internet cuando acaba la clase, y de todas formas salgo un poquito más temprano, entonces puedo pasar al ciber… ahí siempre haciendo los intentos… jeje. Lo del mail, no entendí mucho qué fue lo que no entendiste xD… jeje, pero la cosa es que tengo dos mails, uno es que es donde me tienes agregada en msn pero tiene el problema de que lo tengo hace mucho y por más que borre cadenas y todo, está repleto, entonces para no correr riesgos con los reviews, hice otro que es que es donde prefiero que me escribas algo si no puedes dejarlo en un review… El comentario sobre los mails te lo hacía porque me lo preguntaste en un mail que me enviaste y que no pude contestar porque el pc en donde estaba se había trabado… uhm, espero haber aclarado esa duda de los mails, xD. Muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto, en tu fic o en el mío, jeje… cuidate, un beso!

**Hermitta: **Wenu, ya hablamos sobre lo que me disjiste, creo que te lo dejé en un review, de todas formas te digo de nuevo: gracias por mencionarme esos detalles que se me fueron, y bueno, en eso de "la práctica hace al maestro" tienes razón, me ha costado animarme a escribir, pero me siento segura y como he dicho antes, le tengo fe a este fic, cuesta escribir, le pongo harto empeño… y me pasa eso raro de que me siento a escribir, toda inspirada y con las ideas claras y pum! Olvido las palabras, faltaría que olvidara como escribir xD ¬¬.. jeje…

**hermychan: **Hola, bueno, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, me alegra que lo encuentres bueno… no te preocupes que viendo que les va gustando, me apuro para actualizar, gracias por tu review, nos vemos, un beso, adios!

**Alexia Riddle: **Hola! Que bien que te sigan gustando las Parcas y la historia, ojalá este cap también haya sido de tu agrado.. nos vemos en el próximo cap.. gracias a ti por tus comentarios, me encanta que me digan si les gusta la historia y todo eso.. gracias.. nos vemos!

Un besito a todas y gracias por sus reviews, no olviden dejar un por este cap! … nos vemos pronto…

Con cariño…

**Atropo -Pía Granger- **

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**

**Nota: Acabo de enterarme que no están dejando responder los comentarios… si no resulta lo que estamos haciendo para poder responderlos, pues… mil disculpas… están multando. Anda una "cadena" dando vueltas recolectando nombres para que nos dejen responder… entonces, hasta el próximo capitulo…**


	5. El Castigo

"**némesis"**

**Capítulo 5**

"**El castigo"**

- Ya está – Le dijo el rubio conteniendo la calma.

- Espera un segundo…

**000**

- ¡Uy! Miren hermanas, que esto no podría salirme mejor, todo el día juntos los chiquillos – Se echaba flores una de las tenebrosas mujeres.

- Ya, Láquesis… hay que esperar a ver qué sucede.

- Si, Atropo, pero ya ves que esa jugada con lo del hombrecillo la hice bien… es la experiencia yo creo…

**000**

Habían pasado toda la clase de Herbología plantando las semillas en el maceterito beige, lo cierto era que habían trabajado bien juntos, a gusto y sin ninguna palabra grosera o comentario desapacible.

Hermione se sentía bastante bien con el trabajo que había hecho con Malfoy, a pesar de los años de insultos y pesadeses, ahora se le hacía fácil pensar que podrían, al menos, llegar a conocerse un poco más y tal vez ser… ¿amigos?

Draco no cabía de la felicidad, era el segundo día en que todo le salía de maravilla, y presentía que no sería el último. Y para mejorar aún más su ánimo, debía ver a la castaña todos los días para ir pasándose la plantita que harían y verían crecer durante la siguiente semana, además de eso, debían juntarse para hacer el informe de Pociones. En este momento su pecho estaba que explotaba, más feliz no podría estar, sería capaz de ir donde Dumbledore y abrazarlo hasta decir basta.

Acabó la clase y cada uno se fue a la próxima por su lado, se verían luego en el 'castigo' con el profesor de Pociones.

**000**

- Ron, esa Parkinson es insoportable, no metía los dedos en la tierra por que se le ensuciaban las uñas, no podía tocar las semillas por que como eran de mal aspecto, le daban asco…

- Harry, por lo menos a ti no te tocó con ese grandulón con cerebro del tamaño de un…

- Ya, basta, no pudo ser tan malo, chicos – Les interrumpió la castaña – Además tendrán que acostumbrarse, estarán con ese trabajo toda una semana, y aún les queda el informe.

- ¿Que no pudo estar tan mal, y a ti Hermione, ¿qué bicho te picó?

- El de siempre Harry, el de la responsabilidad – Contestó con pesadumbre el pelirrojo.

Llegaron al aula de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwitck ya estaba parado delante de las mesas, sobre una ruma de libros viejos.

- Bien, alumnos, quiero que uno en uno, me muestren los hechizos que les envié de tarea…

**000**

Apenas terminó la clase, Hermione se dirigió al despacho del profesor Snape, no querría llegar tarde además al castigo.

Tocó la puerta para asegurarse si podría entrar, escuchó a través de ella un '_Adelante_', y entró en el despacho.

- Buenas tardes, señorita Granger, veo que llegó puntual – Dijo el hombre de pelo grasiento con sorna e ironía.

- Buenas tardes, profesor – Se limitó a responder la Gryffindor. En ese momento se escuchaban dos golpecitos en la puerta a lo que el profesor respondió nuevamente con un '_Adelante_'.

- Buenas tardes, profesor Snape – Entró respetuoso y seguro Draco.

- Tomen asiento – dijo como respuesta invitando a ambos jóvenes a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio, mientras el se sentaba también cómodamente – Lamentablemente tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que quedarme vigilando que hagan su trabajo, pero no se preocupen, inventé algo especialmente para los dos… tendrán que ordenar los frascos de ingredientes que dejaron esparcidos por todos lados los alumnos de tercero en la sala. No se preocupen, Argus Filch los llevará hasta las mazmorras, yo debo retirarme… - Dijo levantándose de su asiento – No se molesten en utilizar magia, ya me ocupé de poner un hechizo para que puedan ordenar y limpiar al modo _muggle_…

Luego de eso, la puerta se abrió dejando entrar al celador del Colegio, con ese rostro tenebroso y espantoso, los ojos abiertos, medio loco… Tenía, como no, a su gata, la Señora Norris a un lado. El profesor salió luego de observar como se iban los tres individuos.

- Ahh… estuve tan cerca de tener en mis manos el poder de castigarlos como se merecían, pero no, las cosas ya no son como eran antes… - Comenzaba su monólogo el celador mientras guiaba a los chicos a las mazmorras – Los hubiera podido azotar contra la pared hasta grabarles que no deben llegar tarde a clase… no… no… les podría haber atado a la torre más alta sin comida hasta que aprendieran la lección, si…

Lo demás los chicos no lo escucharon, optaron por aislarse de las molestas palabras de Filch, les esperaba una larga tarde de limpieza y orden.

**000**

- ¿Y Draco?

- No sé, Blaise, debe haber ido a cumplir su castigo con Snape

- Ah… - El moreno estaba relajado mirando el techo en su Sala Común - ¿Pansy… te parece si salimos a dar un paseo?

- Por supuesto, vamos – La rubia intentó esconder algo de las ansias que tenía por escuchar una pregunta como esa, tomó su bufanda y se la puso.

Blaise, por su parte, se le acercó y le ofreció el brazo, Pansy gustosa lo aceptó y se agarró de él, juntos salieron por la pared encantada.

**000**

- …Ya llegamos, entren… los estaré vigilando, ya saben lo que tienen que hacer – Y con esas últimas ásperas palabras, el celador les cerró la puerta del aula y los dejó dentro, sorprendidos por el tremendo desastre que había con frascos y pociones derramadas.

- Y bien… ¿por dónde empezamos? – rompió el silencio el rubio, sin preocuparse de retener un suspiro.

- Uff… que desastre… - Cualquiera que hubiese sido el curso que estuvo ahí esa tarde, estaba segura que no había dejado semejante desastre, estaba segura que el profesor lo había desordenado todo para ella.

Si, la castaña creía que tendría que limpiar sola; una de sus 'cualidades' era ser así de terca, no le cabía en la cabeza que Malfoy se estuviese comportando más amable últimamente.

La fría aula de Pociones estaba cubierta, sin exceptuar paredes, por espumosas y pegajosas sustancias medio secas, algunas de colores chillones y otras verdaderamente desagradables. Frascos de ingredientes esparcidos por el piso, desordenados en las estanterías y algunos cuantos rotos en el piso.

Hermione echó manos a la obra y se puso a recoger unos cuantos frascos desparramados sobre una mesa.

El escritorio del profesor era lo único que se salvaba del desastre. Sobre él se encontraba un paño que Draco tomó para ponerse a limpiar las sustancias colorinches esparcidas sobre el suelo.

- Y… eh… ¿Granger?

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – Le contestó media sorprendida por que el Slytherin intentara entablar conversación.

- ¿Por qué andabas por ese pasillo con Peeves? – Ja, nada mejor que recordar el 'agradable' momento, no podía habérsele ocurrido ni una pregunta más digna de su coeficiente intelectual…

- ¿Crees que andaría sola por un pasillo de Hogwarts, con Pevees y por simple gusto, ¡Por supuesto que no! Iba a buen tiempo para llegar a la clase de Pociones, pero a la 'traviesa' escalera se le ocurrió dejarme en el piso equivocado y para colmo, luego volvió a cambiar del otro lado, o sea, me quedé en ese pasillo sin escalera – Comentó algo aburrida mientras ordenaba los frascos sobre la misma mesa. Luego, tomó uno de ellos e intentó empinarse para alcanzar una repisa alta, sin éxito.

- Ah… - El rubio levantó la vista y vio a la castaña algo complicada con el frasco que contenía unas extrañas ramitas – Granger, ¿No sería más fácil que hicieras un hechizo levitatorio?

- Ni se te ocurra Malfoy, ¿acaso crees que Snape no puso un hechizo contra eso? – Hermione le contestó algo molesta por no lograr poner el bendito frasco en su lugar.

Sintió por el lado izquierdo un roce con otro cuerpo que la hizo girar el cuello en aquella dirección; el rubio se había acercado delicadamente hacia ella y, con un segundo roce, esta vez de su mano, le quitó con cuidado el frasco a la castaña, poniéndole sin mayor esfuerzo sobre la repisa.

Estaban muy cerca, sentían el acompasado sube y baja de sus cuerpos al respirar, se miraron a los ojos.

- _Diablos, ¿qué me pasa, ¡Hermione, muévete, ¿qué haces tan cerca de Malfoy?... _– Los pensamientos de la castaña iban a mil por hora – _es que… Dios, esos ojos ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien te haga sentir esos escalofríos con tan solo una mirada?... Hermione, despierta, ¡Es Malfoy, ¿por qué no se aparta?... él… tan sólo quiere jugar contigo, Hermione, no caigas, si te ve nerviosa luego se reirá en tu cara…_

- _Hermione, tan dulce, ¿por qué me miras así, aléjate Hermione, no sabes lo que puedo hacer, no podré contenerme si te veo con esa cálida mirada, si me miras así… me gustaría acariciar esos juguetones rulitos que tienes, tocar tu rostro, ver de más cerca las pequitas que tienes ahí… _- El rubio la miraba tierno, fascinado y feliz.

- Pero de todas maneras… Gracias, Malfoy, por sacarme del lío con Peeves – Hermione interrumpió el silencio algo nerviosa, pronunciando las palabras rápidamente y alejándose disimuladamente del rubio, a tomar otros frascos de la mesa.

- …De nada, Her… ¡ehem! – El Slytherin fingió rápidamente una tos - …Granger.

La castaña lo miró algo sorprendida, si bien no alcanzó a decir nada, pero, ¿acaso estuvo a punto de llamarle por su nombre?

**000**

- Láquesis, parece que la chica empezó a confundirse, ¿eh?

- Átropo, a mí todo me sale como planeo, ya verás que los dos muchachos no tardarán en ceder… dentro de poco – Respondió la mujer que devanaba unas hebras del conocido hilo dorado.

- Por supuesto que sí, hermanita, no esperarás quedarte de brazos cruzados y no hacer nada por arreglar las cosas, ¿no? – La retó la mujer que era la más joven de entre las tres.

- Ya verás, espera nada más… - Dio como única respuesta la mujer.

**000**

- ¿Pansy, ¿de pronto no te has puesto a pensar en que el Señor Tenebroso debe estar tramando algo?

- Claro, Blaise, y ha de ser algo grande, por que ha estado ausente los últimos dos años – Ambos Slytherins caminaban juntos por los jardines del castillo, estaba oscureciendo y se veía el sol bajando lentamente hacia los cerros cercanos, el cielo se iba pintando de un color rosado anaranjado a medida que seguían caminando hacia un lugar donde sentarse y disfrutar del atardecer - ¿Blaise, ¿no te dá miedo que se acerque el fin de todos? – La rubia lo tomó con más fuerza, la verdad era que la que estaba asustada era ella, temía por que el tiempo de pronto se les fuera de las manos y no alcanzase a hacer todo lo que le hubiese gustado. Pero este momento a solas con el moreno lo disfrutaba al máximo, sentía que nada malo podría suceder si se encontraba a su lado.

- Algo, tal vez… ¿y tú, Pansy, ¿tienes miedo? – El moreno tenía sentimientos encontrados, la veía tan frágil ahí, al lado de él y agarrada con fuerza de su brazo, la encontraba muy linda, le atraía su delicada forma de ser y su carácter algo tímido a veces. Se sentaron en el pasto algo húmedo.

La chica se demoró en contestar… temía que si decía tener miedo, aumentara aún más. Suspiró.

- También – Se quedó helada por un momento al sentir el brazo del moreno pasar por su espalda.

El Slytherin sintió súbitamente la necesidad de darle algún gesto de protección a la chica que tanto quería, la acercó a él despacio e hizo que la rubia se acurrucara en su pecho mientras él le daba un besito en la cabeza.

**000**

Ginny se encontraba sentada en un sillón de la Sala Común, cerca de la chimenea prendida, hojeaba junto a Ginny el último ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, que le había llegado a Luna esa misma tarde.

Luna levantó la mirada algo distraída y vio a Harry con la mirada perdida en algún punto entre ella y su amiga. Astutamente cerró la revista de un golpe y se la apretó contra el pecho.

- Bueno, ya estoy algo cansada, nos vemos más tarde en la habitación, yo me voy a descansar – Dijo esto rápidamente mientras se encaminaba a su habitación, sin dar tiempo a la pequeña Weasley para reclamos.

Harry sacudió la cabeza al darse cuenta que algo se movía frente a él, Luna se iba, dejando a Ginny sola contemplando el fuego con mirada resentida.

- ¿Puedo? – El chico de pelo azabache se había acercado a la pelirroja para hacerle compañía.

Ginny levantó la mirada y se sonrojó un poco al ver a Harry frente a ella – Claro.

- ¿Y cómo te fue hoy? – Otra vez la misma preguntita, ¿acaso su cerebro se trababa cuando se acercaba a la chica?

- Bien, gracias – Sonrió irónicamente al recordar la escena algo parecida del día anterior, sólo que esta vez intentaría no dejar la conversación hasta ahí – Harry, Tengo ganas de decirte algo, no sé la razón, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti y no me sentiría ridícula al decírtelo…

- Te escucho.

- Lo que pasa es… que, tengo el presentimiento de que se viene lo peor, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

- Aun que no lo parezca, yo también lo creo, Ginny – El chico buscó disimuladamente la mano de la Gryffindor y la tomó con delicadeza.

La pelirroja había pegado un pequeño saltito al sentir la cálida mano del chico en la suya, la sostuvo con fuerza – Harry, tengo miedo…

- No te preocupes Ginny, sabes que no estás sola…

La chica se recostó en el hombro de Harry, algo ruborizada, pero aliviada por compartir con alguien su angustia.

**000**

- ¿Ya terminaste?

- ¿Mhh?

- Que si ya terminaste de poner en su lugar los frascos, Granger – El rubio traía un no muy decente aspecto, se hizo cargo del trabajo más duro, hincarse en el piso y fregar con el pañito las pegotes y secas sustancias. Se veía desaliñado, tenía el pelo revuelto, se había sacado la túnica, sus pantalones estaban manchados y se veía cansado.

- Ah… si – Le respondió divertida la castaña al verlo, cogiendo un último frasquito, esta vez con un líquido violeta y unas cosas de apariencia viscosa flotando dentro – Ya casi.

El rubio estaba contento y satisfecho con su comportamiento con Gryffindor, se había dado cuenta que ella respondía según la trataran, pero aún se sentía cierto recelo cuando hablaba con él. No importaba, eran pequeños detalles, de apoco podría acercarse más a ella y tal vez tener una conversación tranquila y divertida, más amistosa, sin necesidad de que la castaña se sintiera 'perseguida'.

Hermione se dio la media vuelta y vio de nuevo al rubio, tenía una mejilla de color verde chillón, tal vez por alguna de las pociones esparcidas que tuvo que limpiar. Se acercó distraídamente y estiró su mano hacia la cara del rubio.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola!... ¿Cómo están?... bueno, yo un poquito confundida porque no sé si responder o no a sus reviews, encuentro demasiado injusto no hacerlo… me dá como pena… jeje.

Bueno, en este capítulo se ha 'producido' lo que algunas llamarían como "encuentro cercano"… deben estar intrigadas por lo que sucederá en el próximo cap… jeje (yo lo estaría T.T)…

Ha habido mucho Draco/Hermione en este cap… uhum…

Les quiero comentar que ya he sabido algunos anticipos sobre el sexto libro… la verdad algunos fueron accidentales, supe quién moría y yo quería conservar esa ingenuidad… pero bueno, al fin y al cabo iba a enterarme igual… de todas formas me gusta mucho el personaje ése y no pienso matarlo en mi fic, así es que seguirá apareciendo… si es que se me ocurre que aparezca

Me decidí, les contestaré:

**Alexia Riddle: **Hola, siento la tardanza, me demoré el doble de las otras veces y eso que me pediste que actualizara pronto.. lo siento! Y bueno, ojalá te vea en los próximos caps. Si mal no recuerdo ya te envié un mail con lo de HPS, cierto?.. si no, porfis recuérdamelo.. gracias por tu review, nos vemos.

**Erol Haruka: **Hola, como tas? Bueno, si.. la verdad Hermione es algo terca asi es que le costará darse cuenta que Draco de verdad cambió.. pero vamos avanzando poco a poco, sólo queda esperar.. jeje... bueno, gracias por tu review y espero verte en el proximo cap

**Hermitta: **Bueno niña, ya hablamos.. grax por estar pendiente y dejarme un review.. nos vemos el domingo en HPS Valpo! n.n

**Margara: **Hola! Que bien que te guste mi fic, me alegra harto.. ojalá te siga gustando lo que continúa.. espero seguir viendote por aquí... hasta pronto! Y gracias por tu review.

**Andy Yogima: **Hola! Como has estado?.. estoy subiendo el fic en el cumple de Susan Evans, me contó que fuiste la primera en saludarla.. jeje. Me alegra mucho que estés alegre jeje.. lo contagias. Y bueno, con respecto a "El castillo del Odio" he tenido que dejarlo a un lado porque me estoy leyendo el libro del colegio que es.. si, algo fome, la verdad no me está gustando, se llama "Rebelión en la granja"... El nombre que te dí del autor de El Castillo del Odio es así, salen sólo las iniciales. Y bueno, como me decía Hermitta, parece que nos gusta verlos castigados... y creo q mi fic se está poniendo un poquitín predecible.. pero bueh! Yo intento hacer lo mejor.. ahora que estoy conectada voy a bajar el cap 2 de tu fic.. luego te dejo un review, cuenta con eso . Los misterios del medallón y la profecía se irán descubriendo poquito a poco.. jeje.. Bueno, creo que no se me queda nada, muchas gracias por tu review, nos vemos pronto! Besos.

**Susan Evans: **Wolas mi niña, mira te tengo otro regalo de cumpleaños xq toy actualizando el 11/08.. q te parece?.. conocido, si, lo sé.. pero es lo q hay.. xD.. va con amor y cariño dedicado pa ute.. disfrutalo y a cambio un buen review.. jaja.. bromi xD... ya, ando aportosa.. nos vemos, grax por tu review..

**Ross Malfoy: **Hola, como estas? Antes que nada, gracias por leer el fic, y bueno, lejos de molestarme los consejitos, me ayudan, te lo agradezco.. intentaré q no se confundan las "escenas"... Ah, sabes?.. ya encontré el error, yo en Word escribo arteriscos, éstos no se ponen en la página.. es por eso que no se separan.. lo siento. Gracias por tu review y espero verte pronto por aqui de nuevo...

Bueno, a todas gracias nuevamente y.. las personillas que no me han dejado un review.. anímense! Me importa saber si les gusta, si no, qué les parece, qué le falta o qué sobra.. jeje.. nos vemos en el prox cap, intentaré actualizar más pronto...

**-Atropo-**

**Miembro de la Orden Draconiana**


	6. Yo te ayudo

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 6**

"**Yo te ayudo"**

Cuidadosamente la posó en su mejilla y con el pulgar le quitó la traviesa manchita.

Draco se quedó tieso, por primera vez no podía moverse, de pronto Hermione se acercaba a él y con delicadeza le quitaba, al parecer, una mancha.

- Lo siento, jeje, tenías una manchita verde – Dijo relajadamente a modo de disculpa la castaña, mientras se limpiaba el dedo en el paño que estaba sobre la mesa de al lado.

- … Está bien, gracias.

Hermione hizo un pequeño gesto de sorpresa al notar las palabras del rubio, ciertamente nunca antes lo había escuchado decir algo en forma de agradecimiento.

**000**

Se veía a través de la ventana de la sala a una bella mujer de ojos azules, pálida y rubia, de buena figura y rostro preocupado.

Dentro estaba todo decorado ostentosamente, con colores fríos.

Estaba preocupada por lo que sucedería con su hijo, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que maquinaba la calculadora mente de su esposo, ni los planes que tenía para él en adelante, sólo tenía el presentimiento de que su hijo corría peligro. Ella sabía que él era infeliz con todas esas reglas que le imponía su padre y que callaba únicamente por ella, por no hacerle daño. Entre los dos intentaban protegerse, pero el asunto estaba llegando demasiado lejos, tendría que advertirle a Draco, su hijo, que pronto su padre hablaría con él y contarle sus sospechas sobre el asunto, tenía que decirle que actuara pensando en su futuro, que las consecuencias no importaban, que ya se las arreglaría, que estaría bien, que lo único que deseaba era verle feliz a él.

**000**

Como si fuera por arte de magia, Filch abrió la puerta y encontró a los dos chicos sonriendo, hizo una mueca de desagrado e intentó ignorar la simple escena, luego, con voz rasposa y seca les dijo:

- Ah… ya era hora que terminaran, tengo que dejarlos fuera, vuelvo en cinco minutos y no los quiero ver acá – el celador se alejó con su gata hacia la derecha, tal vez iría a buscar algo y luego volvería a cerrar el aula de Pociones.

Los chicos se miraron, algo confundidos por la situación en que se encontraban: ambos enemigos declarados, trabajando juntos, teniendo conversaciones amenas y luego sonriendo. El rubio se dio la vuelta y tomó su túnica, se la echó al hombro y se acercó a la puerta para sostenerla.

- Vamos – Invitó a la castaña, ella, agradecida por el caballeroso gesto del Slytherin, le miró y luego atravesó tranquilamente el umbral de la puerta seguida por Draco.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta que Malfoy la miró y con un apenas audible '_Adiós_' se marchó hacia el otro lado dirigiéndose a su Sala Común, mientras la castaña subía unas escaleras alejándose de las mazmorras.

El rubio atravesó la pared encantada y se fue directo a su habitación, sin darse que cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban interrogantes; se tumbó en la cama mirando al techo. Aún sentía la delicada mano de su castaña rozándole la mejilla y el pequeño escalofrío recorriéndole la columna. Cerró los ojos.

- Draco, lo siento, te vi pasar por la Sala Común y como no me viste, te vine a buscar, tenemos que conversar.

- Ya, Blaise, ya bajo – Qué curioso que era Zabinni…

El moreno volvió a la Sala Común a reunirse con Pansy que lo esperaba en uno de los negros y cómodos sillones. Estaba tan feliz, por el lindo momento que habían pasado minutos antes, se habían quedado sentados en el pasto, en silencio, abrazados mirando el atardecer.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Que ya viene.

**000**

La pelirroja se había dormido sobre su hombro, era algo tarde y las llamas de la chimenea comenzaban a extinguirse. Se sentía el frío.

Se incorporó suavemente, para no despertarla de un susto, siguió sosteniendo su mano.

- Ginny – Le susurró bien cerca - …Ginny, despierta.

La chica algo adormilada le miró sonriente.

- Oh… cielos, disculpa, ¿qué hora es?

- Mhh… algo tarde para estar acá, es mejor que vayas a acostarte.

- Está… está bien – le contestó bostezando la pequeña Weasley. Estiró un poquito su cara hacia la de Harry y le besó tímidamente en la mejilla – Gracias, te quiero mucho.

- Yo también te quiero, Ginny.

**000**

- ¿Qué quieres saber? – El rubio Slytherin llegaba y se sentaba cerca de sus amigos.

- Pues… lo que pasó en Pociones, supongo – Le contestó la rubia junto a Blaise.

- Mhh… - Meditó unos segundos – Pues, que salvé a Granger de un lío.

- Pero… ¿Cómo así un lío?

- ¿Qué clase de lió? – Preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo sus dos curiosos amigos.

- Uff… - Suspiró recordando la escena con el _poltergeist_ – Iba camino a la clase y escuché unas carcajadas de Peeves, fui a ver qué sucedía y me encontré con que estaba molestándola y ella no tenía cómo defenderse, entonces la ayudé y terminamos llegando tarde por eso.

- ¿Y… cómo fue que no le echaste la culpa a ella de llegar tarde? – Preguntó incrédulo Zabinni.

- ¡Pero qué poco observador, Blaise, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de cómo la mira cada vez que se le cruza? – Esa fue Pansy, poco disimulada.

- ¡Shhh, sé más discreta si quieres que te siga contando – Ya había empezado a sentirse ridículo, parecía un chiquillo contando sobre sus amores y desamores.

- Continúa – Dijo Blaise mirando a la rubia con una mirada dulcemente reprobatoria.

- Pues, bueno, Pansy ya te dijo por qué…

- Pero, ¿y después, cómo les fue en el castigo?

Estos dos se pasaban de preguntones, dio un nuevo suspiro y les contó a muy grandes rasos que tal había estado todo en la sala de Snape.

- Entonces, ¿No hubo insultos? – Preguntó una vez más Pansy, algo más emocionada.

- Sabes que el que insulta soy yo, ella solo se defiende.

- Y tú la estás defendiendo a ella…

- Ya. Vamos a la cama – Interrumpió un ofuscado Draco.

**000**

Habían pasado casi tres días desde el castigo del profesor Snape, era viernes. Hermione había quedado con Draco en la biblioteca para comenzar el informe para su querido profesor ya mencionado.

Entre tareas, clases y el castigo, se había olvidado de la medalla, tenía que ponerse a averiguar pronto de qué se trataba y qué escondía. Lo haría luego, después de entregar el informe sobre la poción para dormir.

- Ya llegué – Avisó Draco al ver que Hermione parecía sumida en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Ah, Hola… ¿Qué has traído?

- Nada, solo unos libros que podrán sernos útiles.

- Bien… - Tomó uno de los gruesos libros y se puso a buscar información importante, levanto la vista y miró al rubio – Vamos, tú toma apuntes de ese, luego los revisamos entre los dos y hacemos el informe – Draco, en silencio y algo acostumbrado a recibir órdenes de la castaña, tomó el otro libro y se puso a hojearlo.

**000**

- Oh, Atropo, no me canso de hacerlos verse, es que me emociona… ¿será que luego sucederá algo importante?

Láquesis recibió por respuesta una fría mirada de su hermana que cortaba uno de esos dorados hilos. De nuevo el frío huracán y el grito desgarrador.

**000**

Habían pasado unas horas desde que se pusieron a tomar apuntes, ¡si que había información sobre esa poción! Draco levantaba la vista hacia Hermione de vez en cuando.

- Terminé – Declaró la Gryffindor.

- Ya casi – Con un toque infantil, Draco sacó la lengua por el costado de sus finos labios y escribió unas últimas palabras en su pergamino – Listo.

La castaña sonreía frente a la expresión del rubio, cerró el libro y acercó su silla a él para compartir mejor los apuntes, miró a Draco, que le devolvió la mirada a los ojos.

- ¡Rayos! – Hermione se paró de golpe echando la silla hacia atrás, rebuscó por los bolsillos de su túnica, apresurada. Al fin sacó una bolsita azul aterciopelada y la tiró a la mesa. Draco abrió súbitamente los ojos al reconocer la bolsita como la que había visto antes en manos de la castaña, intentó tomarla - ¡No!... no la toques, espera un momento – Intentó disimuladamente sentarse como si nada hubiese pasado, miraba nerviosa a Madame Pince.

- ¿Qué es? – Preguntó curioso el rubio.

- La verdad ni yo lo sé, he intentado buscar de qué se trata, es algo importante y tengo que descubrirlo – Sorprendida de la confesión que le hacía al Slytherin, tomó la bolsita nuevamente y la abrió, sacando la medalla que aún estaba tibia y brillaba un poco – Toma, éstas letras… – Apuntó las inscripciones que estaban alrededor del rubí – es tercera vez que cambian, así, la medalla se calienta y brilla, luego comienzan a girar y cambian. Aún no sé en qué idioma estarán.

El rubio miraba cuidadosamente la medalla, intentando grabar cada detalle en su mente y escuchando con atención las palabras de Hermione.

- ¿Y quién te la dio?

- Eso no importa

El rubio alzó las cejas debido a la cortante respuesta de la castaña – Si quieres… si no te molesta… puedo ayudarte a investigarla.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que confíe en ti, Malfoy? – Le respondió con recelo guardando nuevamente la bolsita con la medalla dentro de su túnica.

- Ya lo has hecho – Dijo como toda respuesta a la castaña, mirándola con suficiencia.

Hermione dudó - Está bien, pero ahora terminemos esto… tal vez mañana podríamos venir a ver si encontramos algo…

- Como quieras.

Hermione estaba algo asombrada por la repentina gentileza de Malfoy, creía que después de todo no podía ser tan mala persona, eso sí que andaría con mucho cuidado… por si acaso.

Se quedaron hasta tarde terminando el informe de pociones, pero quedó completísimo.

Orgullosos de su trabajo ordenaron la mesa con rollitos de pergamino esparcidos y tomaron sus bolsos y los libros.

- ¿Y bien, quieres que mañana veamos lo de la medalla? – Preguntó Draco disimulando sus ganas por una respuesta afirmativa.

- Está bien… nos vemos – La castaña se alejó con el informe sostenido entre sus brazos y una sonrisa en el rostro.

Draco llegó a su habitación sin intentar ocultar su satisfacción por lo logrado aquella tarde, lástima no haberse dado cuenta antes que Blaise le viera la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y comenzara a bombardearle de preguntas.

- ¿Y qué sucedió, ¿por qué esa cara? – Emocionado como si de él se tratase, intentaba sacarle algo de información a su amigo.

- Nada, Blaise, nada… y quédate callado que los únicos que saben son tú y Pansy y no me interesa que alguien más se entere.

- Oh…

- Si – Le cortó antes que objetara – Y preocúpate más por ti y Pansy, que a ustedes se les nota a millas que lo único que quieren es estar juntos – agregó con una mueca divertida en los labios.

- ¿Acaso te transformaste en consejera sentimental, Malfoy?

- Para nada, yo digo lo que veo, nada más.

- ¿Qué sucede chicos? – La rubia había llegado a verlos. Blaise se había puesto rojo de vergüenza.

- ¿Y tú qué haces acá tan tarde? – Le pidió explicaciones el rubio.

- Bueno, si quieres me voy – Le respondió algo triste – Es que no podía dormir y estaba sola en mi pieza, será que por qué es viernes que andan todos fuera de las piezas – Y aprovechó de echar un vistazo a la habitación de los chicos, que estaba únicamente poblada por ellos tres.

A Draco se le ocurrió una idea – No, Pansy, no te vallas, quédate… acompaña a Blaise que yo tengo que hacer un par de cosas – Miró a su amigo con mirada divertida, se acercó a él y le susurró disimuladamente – No te pongas rojo, Blaise, que ahora también soy cupido – Y se marchó de la habitación dejando a sus dos amigos solos en ella.

No sabía a dónde ir, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que bajar a su lugar favorito en los jardines, hace tiempo no iba, no se le había presentado la ocasión

**000**

- Ehm… - El moreno rompió el incómodo silencio de la habitación, ya se las vería con Draco, ¿Qué se creía de haber dejado ahí solo con Pansy? - ¿Y por qué no podías dormir?

- Jeje, creo que necesitaré pronto la poción de Snape… eh… es que, estaba pensando.

- ¿Pensando, ¿Y qué tiene eso de malo, ¿En qué pensabas? – El rubio se sentó en la orilla de su cama y dio unas palmaditas al colchón invitando a Pansy a sentarse a su lado.

- En lo que hablamos hace unos días, no sé, creo que en parte me atormento por cosas que aún no sucederán… - Se sentó al lado del chico.

- Pero tranquila – Adoptó un tono más dulce – mi niña, tú sabes que me tienes a mí…

A Pansy se le humedecieron los ojos – Blaise… es que yo no quiero que tú seas mi amigo – Le confesó tímidamente.

- Y yo tampoco quiero serlo… - Estiró su brazo y le acarició la mejilla, la rubia cerró los ojos – tú sabes que te quiero más que eso – Ya casi no le quedaba voz, estaba ahí, tan cerca de la chica que amaba, y ahora estaba seguro, por que ella le había dicho que sentía lo mismo por él.

Por la mejilla de la rubia se abrió camino una angustiada lágrima, Blaise la limpió. Fueron acercándose de apoco, ahora el moreno cerró también los ojos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mil disculpas! Es que... se han sumado muchos factores como para que no pudiese subir este cap… uhm.. el poco tiempo entre las clases, los estudios, una falta de inspiración increíble y la certeza de que al parecer no les está gustando mucho… me cuentan que les pareció? Es sólo un click al "Go"… Gracias por el tiempo que se dan de leerme…

Ya arreglé lo de los cambios de escena.. en todos los caps.. siento haber sido tan distraída… jeje, es q si los cambiaba, pero al subirlos a se borraban los asteriscos.. bueno, ahora está todo bien…

Estoy pensando en hacer una adaptación de un libro que me gusta mucho a un Draco-Hermione… creo que podría quedar bien bueno, pero unos papeles estarían cambiados… por ejemplo, Draco sería el que no es de una familia muy acomodada y Hermione sí… El padre de Draco sería el hombre comprensivo y el de Hermione el manipulador y 'cuadrado'… ninguno de los dos tendría madre viva… pero todo esto sería una profunda historia de amor al estilo de Romeo y Julieta, es algo emocionante… qué les parece la idea? Tal vez eso me de algo de inspiración… jeje, si lo hago, sería la tercera vez en leerme ese libro… xD… Oh… pero! No habría magia.

Bueno, ahora respondo sus reviews: (lo siento, pero no ando con mucho tiempo, para variar, no podré responder muy larguito)

**Dazabeth:** Gracias por tus reviews, bueno… ya hice lo de las escenas, ando volando y no me di cuenta, un beso, y suerte!

**EROL HARUKA:** ah, el beso… no, aun no viene, y creo que tendrás que esperar un buen rato… (ñaca ñaca)… gracias por tu review y que bueno que te gustó el curso del castigo.. jeje, nos vemos!

Margara: gracias por tu review, espero seguir viendote por aquí…

**Susan Evans:** grax lenda, yo te quiero

**Terry Moon:** Muchas gracias! Me subes mucho el animo, espero no decepcionarte… Sep, parece que el castigo sirvió para que se conocieran… Besos para ti también, espero verte de nuevo por aquí!

**Andy Yogima:** Hola, sep, de hecho, Susan es compañera mía en el colegio, jeje… y cómo te fue en tu examen? Ojalá muy bien… Aprovecho de disculparme por lo ingrata que he sido, no he tenido tiempo, aún no leo tus actualizaciones, pero pronto tengo las intenciones de ponerme al dia! Muchas gracias por estar siempre y tus reviews… Nos vemos!

**Pajaro-de-fuego:** Hola! Gracias por la molestia de un review por cap, me pone feliz… de todas formas ya hablamos de eso, asi es que creo que no me queda mucho que decir.. jeje… nos vemos entonces… cuidate!

Nos vemos en el próximo cap…

-Atropo-


	7. ¿Amigos?

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 7**

"**¿Amigos?"**

Se fundieron en un dulce beso, tenían mucho tiempo, todo el que quisieran… Habían esperado tanto, pero ya lo sabían, ambos se querían, nada podría ser mejor.

El Slytherin se separó lentamente de la rubia, le acarició nuevamente la mejilla. Pansy abrió, aún tímida, los ojos y lo miró emocionada. No aguantó más y se abalanzó sobre el, le abrazó fuerte, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir, dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

El moreno recibió contento el abrazo, sosteniéndose con una mano de la cama para no caer tendido en ella. Le acarició con ternura el pelo.

- Te quiero demasiado, Blaise, demasiado… - Cerró los ojos, parecía un sueño, estaba muy contenta, había esperado tanto…

- Yo también, mi niña, te amo… - Sintió más fuerte el abrazo de la rubia, le correspondió y le besó en el pelo.

Quedaron así varios minutos antes de separarse y mirarse a los ojos, ambos estaban con los corazones palpitantes, con las almas llenas y con la emoción embargando sus cuerpos.

**000**

Llegó hasta poco antes del lago, se detuvo. Veía una silueta sentada en la orilla, estaba hecha un ovillo y no se le veía la cara, estaba de espaldas. De seguro era una chica, pues tenía el pelo largo y suelto. Continuó su camino.

Sintió el crujido de unas ramitas detrás suyo, con la certeza que eran pisadas de alguien, se dio la vuelta al tiempo que entornaba su vista hacia arriba, pues estaba en el suelo, sabía que no había que temer, lo presentía, por eso no sacó la varita.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

- Exactamente la misma pregunta podría hacerte yo, Granger – Como respuesta, la castaña se giró y lo ignoró por completo. Al darse cuenta que ella no insistiría, prefirió devolverle la pregunta - ¿qué haces aquí?

- No tenía sueño, estaba pensando en… - Calló.

- ¿En…?

- Nada

- Vamos, Granger, ya deberías darte cuenta que no me iré gritando por los pasillos lo que me digas.

- ¿Entonces para qué te molestas en preguntar?

El rubio agachó la cabeza – No lo sé… - Respondió resignado, no podría decirle que se preocupaba por ella, de seguro la castaña se reiría - ¿Sabes?

- ¿Mhh?

- Yo vine porque este es mi lugar preferido – Se sentía un poco tonto hablando de eso, pero qué más daba, al final, confiaba en que la castaña lo escucharía. Se sentó junto a ella – Es un lugar tranquilo, puedes pensar sin que nadie te moleste – Pensó en la situación que se encontraba – Bueno, casi siempre…

A la castaña se le escapó una risita acogedora.

- ¿Tú estás aquí por lo mismo? – Volvió a hablar el rubio.

- Puede ser… ¿Y sobre qué querías pensar? – No se preocupó de la pregunta que había hecho, parecía que el rubio estaba dispuesta a responderla.

- Pansy y Blaise

- ¿Cómo?

- Se quieren, desde siempre, y ninguno se atreve a decírselo… Estaba en la pieza con Blaise y llegó ella, él se puso algo nervioso porque justamente hablábamos de eso, pero no me importó, ya es hora que hagan algo… entonces los dejé solos…

- ¿Para que hablasen?

- No sé, lo que sea… a ver si se atreven a declararse… - Y ahí se encontraba, ¿quién diría que estaría una noche de otoño hablando tan trivialmente con la castaña?

Hermione se giró a verlo, le impresionaba un poquito lo 'dócil' que estaba siendo y también, quizás, sincero – No podía dormir por la medalla, me preocupa, no es algo común, me la entregaron y me dijeron que buscara a ver si encontraba algo, pero ha pasado el tiempo y a penas he buscado y tal vez para cuando encuentre algo, ya sea tarde y no sirva de nada…

- No te preocupes, mañana tenemos todo el día para averiguar sobre ella…

- ¿Malfoy, ¿Por qué lo haces?

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ayudarme, ¿por qué? – Preguntó mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, comenzaba a tener frío.

- Ah… no lo sé.

- De todas formas, gracias… - Se conformó con la respuesta, se oía sincera, se notaba que no traía nada entre manos, solo ayudarla, pero le parecía extraño de igual modo - ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

- Dime – El rubio la miró atento.

- No le digas a nadie lo de la medalla, nadie más lo sabe y tampoco quiero que se enteren.

- No te preocupes, nadie más se enterará – Ahora se sentía especial, tenía un secreto que compartir con Hermione, todo iba viento en popa.

Silencio.

- Será mejor que entremos, ya es demasiado tarde… - Se levantó y le tendió la mano a Hermione.

Tomó la mano del rubio que la ayudaba a levantarse del frío suelo, sintió un leve escalofrío por el contacto con el Slytherin, su mano estaba tibia, contraria a como imaginó que la tendría.

- Gracias… y por escucharme.

- Es un agrado hablar contigo, Granger, créeme – La castaña se sonrojó y soltó lentamente la mano de Draco.

Caminaron hacia las enormes puertas de roble para entrar al castillo, en silencio.

Luego de recorrer pasillos en común, debían separarse.

- Nos vemos

- Hasta mañana – le contestó Hermione, y siguió hasta la entrada a su Sala Común.

Subió a su habitación, estaban todas dormidas.

**000**

Draco subió las escaleras hacia la puerta de su habitación, abrió con cuidado.

Encontró a Pansy y Blaise abrazados en la cama del último, ambos dormidos. No quiso molestarlos, se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo como 'Cupido' de aquellos dos, y se sentía feliz, pues no era de esos Cupidos que luego tenían sus vidas hechas un desastre, si no que todo iba como guiado a su favor. Él no quería obligar a Hermione a sentir nada por él, pero tampoco creía estar forzando los sentimientos ni pensamientos de la castaña, todo surgía porque sí.

Mientras miraba a sus amigos y pensaba en la castaña, preparaba todo para meterse a la cama y dormir. Repasó la conversación que tuvo minutos antes y calló en un profundo sueño.

**000**

Eran las 10:30, Hermione acababa de abrir los ojos. Se levantó y miró la por la ventana, el día estaba nublado y debía hacer frío. Recordó que se juntaría con Malfoy para averiguar algo sobre la medalla.

Salió de su habitación y encontró a Harry, Ron y Parvati conversando en la Sala Común, los saludó uno a uno y luego se excusó de sus amigos para ir a tomar desayuno.

Llegó al Gran Comedor, se sentó junto a Ginny.

- Hola Ginny, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

- Hola Hermione, bien, ¿Tú?

- Ah, yo bien… - Se sirvió leche y una tostada - ¿Me cuentas algo nuevo?

- Pues… - La pequeña Weasley se sonrojó al pensar en 'lo nuevo' – Si, puede ser, pero…

- ¿No quieres contármelo? – La interrumpió la castaña.

- No, no, no es eso… es que me dá algo de vergüenza… pero confió en ti, Hermione, de hecho a la única persona que le contaría serías tú… y tal vez Luna, claro… - Terminó susurrando.

- ¿Y de qué se trata?

- Harry – Dijo la pelirroja como toda respuesta.

- Si, pero… ¿De qué se trata? – Repitió Hermione con tono divertido al darse cuenta que su amiga estaba nerviosa.

- Es que… verás… tú sabes que a mí… Ag! Tú, Hermione, sabes que a mí me gusta Harry, ¿cierto? – Esta vez contestó más rápido, estaba comenzando a relajarse un poco.

- Uhum… - La castaña pegó un mordisco a su tostada.

- Bueno, resulta que siento que tal vez las cosas si funcionen ahora, pero sólo lo siento, no ha sucedido nada como para que esté segura, es sólo eso… nada más – Concluyó, pero al ver la mirada de interrogación de su amiga decidió agregar algo más detallado – Es que hace unos días el estuvo muy tierno conmigo, pero ya no hemos podido hablar…

- Ah, bueno Ginny, tú sabes cómo es Harry, tan solo acércate a él y conversen, el no es mucho de tomar iniciativa… pero si tú la tomas, él puede responder muy bien, creo – Le sonrió a su amiga y agregó – Ginny, lo siento, es que tengo algo muy importante que hacer, ahí vienen los chicos, yo tengo que irme, gracias por contarme 'eso'.

- Gracias por escucharme, Hermione – Dijo con una risita divertida – Nos vemos… - La castaña se retiró e intercambió saludos con sus amigos que entraban por la puerta del Gran Comedor.

**000**

El rubio abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y miró la hora, eran las 9:50, miró a la cama del lado, sus amigos aún dormían sobre la cama abrazados. Pensó que amanecerían resfriados por no haberse tapado con alguna manta…

Se vistió y fue a tomar desayuno, estaba solo.

Vio entrar a la castaña al Gran Comedor, hablar con Weasley, tomar rápido su desayuno y luego partir hacia la salida. La siguió.

Una vez que estaban en un pasillo más tranquilo, se aventuró a correr un poco y alcanzar a la Gryffindor.

- Hola – La saludó.

- ¡Hola! Que bien que me encontraste, no sabía dónde buscarte.

- Pues, deberías ser más atenta, Granger, estaba tomando desayuno y te vi salir.

- Oh…

- ¿Vamos a la biblioteca? – La castaña asintió.

**000**

- ¡Ajajaja! Pero mira qué bien me sale todo, hermana.

- ¡Láquesis! Deja de pavonearte de los resultados y mejor ponte a inventar más excusas para que anden juntos.

La mujer de rostro arrugado le miró resentida, luego hizo el intento de hablar, pero optó por cerrar su boca. Se fijó en los dos chicos de la burbuja.

**000**

El moreno Slytherin dio un suspiro al despertar, se encontró abrazando a Pansy; Le dio un beso en la frente y se quedó observándola.

La rubia despertó apoyada en el pecho de Blaise, ¡había dormido tan bien, miró al moreno a los ojos, y le besó el mentón cariñosamente, el chico se acomodó y le besó dulcemente en los labios. Permanecieron abrazados un rato, luego se levantaron, ducharon y vistieron.

Con un besito se saludaron nuevamente en la Sala Común, algunos chicos curiosos los miraban extrañados.

Fueron hacia el Gran Comedor muy felices y tomados de la mano.

**000**

- ¿Y ése? – Hermione le señalaba a Draco un libro grueso en unos estantes altos, el rubio lo alcanzó, lo puso en la mesa y juntos buscaron.

Se sorprendieron al ver la medalla retratada en una de las hojas del libro.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Y para variar, no ando con mucho tiempo.. empecé muy bien, subiendo un cap por semana.. y ahora.. puf.. lo siento..

Y bien! Vamos con lo bueno, los reviews:

**Andy Yogima: **Hola.. ahora creo que tardé más que antes (… Aprobaste tu examen? Que bien!... quiero disculparme, empezaste un fic nuevo y yo con suerte lei el cap 1… lo siento pero es que he dejado todo "botado" casi no leo… imagina que mis papás me regalaron HP6 y yo aún no paso del cap 2 (igual cuesta un poquito porque está en inglés… xP) y los libros obligatorios del colegio son otra cosilla que sumarle a la falta de tiempo… asi es que en ese sentido estoy un poquito triste porque no he leído nada o casi nada de lo que me gusta… Ya subí el nuevo fic: **_"Hermione y el Forastero"_** dudo que quede bien la verdad, es que muchas cosas son distintas y más que nada sólo logré un cambio de nombres, porque no pude agregar elementos como la magia ¿por qué? Por ejemplo, en el libro hay un Draco que camina hacia cierto pueblo y se fija en las calles, los árboles, el mar… si hubiese magia ¿para qué caminar, si se puede aparecer?... entonces por eso no calzaba poner magia, si vez a los personajes, es como si Draco viviera en una familia "común" y Hermione más acomodada, intenté pensar en cambiar los roles, para que fuese más acorde con los reales, pero no, tampoco se puede, por que el que es en mi fic el padre de Hermione toma un papel que no podría tomar siendo el padre de Draco, y es algo decisivo en la historia.. y bueno, creo que me entusiasmé contándote todo esto.. jeje, espero que te cuides harto y te vaya bien en todo espero nos veamos pronto!

**Terry Moon: **Hola, gracias por tu review, bueno, ya te habrás dado cuenta cómo va lo de Pansy y Blaise, los misterios de la medalla y las relaciones que se van formando en el fic… espero vuelvas pronto por aquí, y nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo… nos vemos! Besos!

Les cuento que he subido un nuevo fic, se llama **"Hermione y el Forastero"**, ya imjagino que pensarán "oh, esta niña loca, no da abasto con Némesis y ya sube otro fic" y es cierto, pero es que este fic no necesita consumir mucha de mi imaginación, está basado en un libro que me encanta y que siempre quise imaginar como un Draco y Hermione, y me animé a transcribirlo y compartirlo con ustedes… asi es que si tienen tiempo, se pasna por ahí y me dicen qué les pareció, bueno? Aquí les dejo el Summary:

**Draco Malfoy decide ir a un retiro, ahí comienza a relatar su historia, una historia con mucha magia, magia de la vida, del destino y del amor…**

Y bueno, sin más, me despido… gracias por su apoyo y los reviews!

**-Atropo-**

MOD


	8. Sakkerum

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 8**

"**Sakkerum"**

Bajo un título que decía: _"Historia con poderes mágicos"_ se leían subtítulos, información y se veían dibujos de distintos objetos que al parecer tenían poderes mágicos bastante secretos y, a pesar de hablar de los orígenes y dueños de los objetos, no decían a ciencia cierta el poder que poseía cada uno.

Entre ellos estaba el dibujo de la medalla de Hermione, que decía: "_Sakkerum"_, a continuación, Draco leyó en voz alta:

- "_Sakkerum_ es un amuleto que recibe el nombre por sus orígenes. Fue encontrado en Egipto, Sakkara. Se dice que tiene estrecha relación con la famosa profecía que habla del término del mundo mágico. No se sabe qué tantos poderes posea, sin embargo, tiene dos fines…

- … Estos dos fines – Continuó la castaña – Estarán determinados por lo que la profecía diga. Uno de los poderes confirmados del amuleto es la capacidad de grabar con anticipación cambios que habrá dentro del círculo de personajes involucrados en dicha profecía. La manera en que lo hace no se conoce, sin embargo, cada vez que vez que estén por realizarse acontecimientos que puedan cambiar el rumbo de la profecía, éste brilla y cambia los códigos inscritos en el centro, alrededor del rubí…" – Hermione alzó la mirada hacia Draco, ambos quedaron en silencio por un tiempo.

- Entonces, significa que esa vez que la medalla… el amuleto – Corrigió – te quemó dentro de la túnica, estaba registrando cosas que pasarían luego y que podrían cambiar el rumbo de la profecía, ¿no?

- Claro – Corroboró Hermione – Lo que no sabemos es cuáles serían esos dos fines…

- Tal vez sea que la profecía tenga dos caminos – El rubio sacó un pergamino y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

- Puede ser, pero, si tiene poderes, ¿entonces por qué no he podido descubrir ningún poder en él? – En ese momento, el rubio abrió los ojos y tomó total atención en el dibujo del amuleto.

Pasaron unos minutos.

- Mira – hizo que Hermione bajara la vista y observara el bosquejo - ¿Ves ahí, en diagonal? Míralo.

La castaña se impresionó, el amuleto tenía dos caras, idénticas, pero ella solo tenía la mitad.

- Eso… ¿Significa que… al tener las dos partes se podrán ocupar los poderes, no?

- Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, pero parece ser que nos costará trabajo encontrar más información que ésta.

La castaña que había estado de pie mirando hacia la mesa para leer el libro, tomó una silla y se sentó, mientras suspiraba.

- ¿Dra…Malfoy?

- Dime – Le sonrió a la castaña al darse cuenta que lo iba a llamar por su nombre, tal vez se sentiría cómoda…

- Te contaré algo más sobre el amuleto… - Le confesó dudosa.

- Te escucho.

- En las vacaciones, unos señores del Ministerio fueron a mi casa… - La castaña le contó al Slytherin sobre el Señor Wide y Jeremiah Ross, le dijo que le habían dicho que ella estaba involucrada en la profecía, pero que no le habían dicho de qué trataba. Al terminar el relato se veía algo de miedo en sus ojos, el rubio lo notó.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, sabes que cuentas conmigo… no creo que tengas tanto que ver en la profecía… - Draco le miró a los ojos – Me refiero a que no creo que sea grave que estés involucrada… - Corrigió, mientras dejaba a un lado el pergamino y la pluma, se paraba de la silla y guardaba el grueso libro en su lugar.

La castaña le miró, se asombró al escuchar de los labios de Draco su nombre, él si se había atrevido. Esperaba que lo que decía el rubio fuese cierto, no quería jugar un papel muy importante dentro de una profecía que tratara sobre el cataclismo. Al mismo tiempo se sintió protegida por el Slytherin, aun que le pareciera extraño. Sentía un cariño muy grande por el rubio en ese momento, él sabía de su secreto, secreto que Harry y Ron desconocían… pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía culpable de no contarles, más bien se sentía algo 'única' al tener ese secreto junto a Malfoy.

Se puso en pie y con ojos emocionados abrazó a Draco, el chico sorprendido respondió el abrazo intentando darle apoyo, que se sintiera protegida por él, que confiara, que se diera cuenta que él sentía algo muy grande por ella.

- Muchas Gracias, Draco… gracias – Le susurró al oído sin romper el abrazo, él, algo emocionado, la abrazó con más fuerza.

Luego de un tiempo la chica se separó de Draco, le miró con ojos agradecidos y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. Sonrió.

El rubio no cabía en sí de la impresión, estaba contentísimo y admirado, cada día que pasaba amaba más a esa chica, cada día que pasaba sería capaz de todo y más por ella…

- ¿A qué hora quieres que te entregue la_ alcaravea_? – Rompió el silencio, no era desagradable, pero tenía que preguntárselo, además, así se verían de nuevo en el día y le agradaba estar con la castaña.

- Yo creo que después del almuerzo… - Le contestó recogiendo un par de cosas de la mesa

- Está bien.

Ordenaron sus cosas y los apuntes que tomó Draco sobre el amuleto, ya era la hora del almuerzo, se encaminaron al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar, Hermione se despidió con una agradecida mirada dirigida al rubio y se fue a sentar con sus amigos.

- ¿Hermione?

- Dime, Harry.

- ¿Venías con Malfoy?

- Sí, nos encontramos en la biblioteca y como ambos queríamos comer, vinimos juntos – Con la serenidad que Hermione hablaba, sus amigos casi se espantan, ¿acaso de un día para otro era muy amiga del hurón?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Así nada más?

- ¿Desde cuándo? – Cuestionaron arrebatadamente a la chica.

- Ron, Harry, tranquilos, está bien, ¿si?... lo que pasa es que me he dado cuenta que él cambiado, ya no es el mismo, es agradable, chicos, de veras… - Intentó defenderse la castaña, pero sus amigos no cabían de la impresión y la miraban con ojos desorbitados, como si estuviese enferma.

- Hermione, ¿eres tú, ¿qué le hiciste a nuestra amiga?

- ¿Te sientes mal? Podríamos acompañarte a la enfermería.

- ¡Por favor! – Les contestó exasperada – Ya contrólense, sí, Ron, soy yo, ¿que no lo ves, es solo que no me encierro en cómo pueda ser la gente, tiene derecho a cambiar…

- Ay Hermione…

- Bueno, si les parece, bien, si no, es problema de ustedes… - Hermione no encontraba para nada 'grave' el hecho que conversara civilizadamente con Malfoy, aun que eran más que conversaciones civilizadas, pero eso no se lo diría a Ron ni a Harry, al contrario, se sentía mejor por haber olvidado las rivalidades.

Los chicos se miraron preocupados y en parte, resignados. No hablaron más del tema.

**000**

Draco fue a su mesa, ahí estaban Blaise y Pansy, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, ya habían terminado de comer.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? – Preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo durmieron? – Les preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en los finos labios. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

- Draco… - Comenzó Blaise con mirada cómplice hacia su amigo – Pansy y yo somos novios – Terminó contento.

La rubia le miró sorprendida, no se lo había preguntado ni a ella y lo afirmaba, pero sonrió, ella gustosa aceptaba, abrazó el brazo del chico tiernamente.

- Pues… ¡Los felicito! – Dijo con una sincera sonrisa a sus amigos, de verdad que estaba contento por ellos, contento por todo.

Ambos enamorados le miraron agradecidos de darles sus felicitaciones, no era que sin ellas no serían novios, pero sí se sentían felices por el recogimiento del chico a la noticia.

**000**

- ¿Qué has encontrado, Malfoy? – Una voz fría y oscura, penetrante y temible cortaba el silencio entre la oscuridad de la misma habitación.

- Hemos buscado, pero aún no tenemos indicios del paradero de la otra mitad, mi Señor.

- Mi paciencia y el tiempo se agotan, Malfoy, quiero pronto buenas noticias, no esperaré hasta que se les antoje buscar decentemente de una vez por todas, debería tenerlo en mis manos hace meses – Su voz sonó disgustada, horrenda.

El hombre con quien hablaba salió por la puerta con una exagerada reverencia y gesto de asentimiento.

**000**

Draco caminaba solo por un pasillo del castillo, sostenía entre sus manos el macetero con la plantita y se dirigía de nuevo a la biblioteca, siempre era allí donde se intercambiaban la _alcaravea_ todos los días…

- Hoy es el último día juntos – El rubio le dirigía una mirada cómplice a la planta, con una mueca divertida y sin querer, fijándose que nadie escuchara que hablaba solo por los pasillos – Voy a extrañarte, ¿Sabes?... me ha gustado mucho tenerte – Sonrió – soy como tu papi, ¿no?... – Su gesto cambió, apenado, sombrío – si… ojalá yo tuviese un padre que me quisiera… de seguro ahora está planeando todo para convertirme en mortífago, o estará hablando con esos hombres que llama amigos, o maltratando a mi madre… - Abrazó a la planta, la sentía su compañera, esa última semana, inconscientemente, le había hablado sobre su vida, sus sentimientos… y se sentía feliz y más libre al contarle todo a alguien o 'algo', sin querer había seguido las instrucciones de la profesora de Herbología, la trataba como a una persona y le tenía cierto cariño, se había transformado en una plantita muy linda, contraria a las que veía esparcidas por la sala común, chamuscadas y tristes, su plantita se veía feliz, porque era 'su' platita, suya y de Hermione.

Hermione. Cómo habían cambiado las cosas, ahora se podría decir que eran amigos, se conocían cada día un poco más… Lo ponía contento, tenía ganas de levantarse cada día, por que algo nuevo harían juntos.

Sonrió, pensaba en demasiadas cosas, mejor era llegar rápido a la biblioteca y no entristecerse por cosas que serían insignificantes en este momento.

Hermione esperaba pacientemente en una apartada mesa de la biblioteca, con los codos en la mesa y las manos sosteniendo su cabeza, se veía divertida, sumamente aburrida, quién la viera no creería que fuese ella, Hermione aburrida en la biblioteca… pero la verdad, pensaba. Pensaba en todo, en sus amigos, los profesores, las clases, las tareas, el Ministerio, la profecía, el amuleto, Draco, todo.

- Ya llegué – Fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por la voz de un Slytherin.

- Uhm… hola Malfoy – El chico dejaba a la _alcaravea _sobre la mesa, miró a Hermione.

- No me molestaría que me llamaras por mi nombre – Comentó mientras se sentaba.

- Oh… lo siento.

- Está bien, ¿Yo puedo? – La castaña no se había molestado en cambiar de posición, seguía sujetándose la cara con las manos, como si le pesara.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Demasiado pensativa.

- Llamarte por tu nombre – Algo sorprendido miraba a la castaña.

- Eh… oh, si, claro… - Sacudió un poco su cabeza, se pasó la mano por el rostro – Lo siento… - Le dedicó una sonrisa.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si, es solo que… si, estoy bien.

- Bueno – El rubio le restó importancia, acercó la planta a ellos – Te la traje.

- ¡Oh! – Hermione estiró los brazos hacia el frente para alcanzar la planta - ¿Cómo has estado, ¿Te trataron bien? – Dijo con dulzura dirigiéndose a la planta, Draco le miraba algo resentido – Oh – río divertida – Lo siento… no es que dude que la trates bien, es que…

- No importa – Cambió su gesto, le sonrió.

Hermione no se acostumbraba, ver al Slytherin sonriéndole era algo nuevo para ella… toda esa situación era nueva, nueva y agradable. Bajó de nuevo la mirada hacia la planta, no le daba vergüenza en lo absoluto que la vieran hablando con 'ella', era su trabajo, además, se sentía acompañada cuando lo hacía… - Bien, vamos a dar un paseo.

Draco le miró extrañado

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres que él vaya con nosotras?... ¿Escuchaste? – Lo último fue dirigido al rubio con un gesto risueño – Vamos.

El Slytherin algo sorprendido por la manera de actuar de la castaña se levantó de su asiento y caminó junto a Hermione.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Lo se! Otro capítulo demasiado corto… Pero es que necesitaba que terminara ahí y además no quiero hacerlas esperar tanto… y por eso lo he subido.

Quiero darle las gracias a quienes se pasaron a mi nueva historia y me dejaron un review… habrán visto ya la contestación .

Bueno, verán que esto de la plantita está acercando a nuestros protagonistas… Y también que se ha descubierto algo nuevo sobre esta misteriosa medalla, que deberíamos empezar a llamar Amuleto. ¿Qué misterios esconderá? ¿Necesitará de verdad, su otra mitad para tener algún poder? Y ¿Cuáles han sido esos acontecimientos que han hecho cambiar el curso de la profecía o mantener más firmemente el que lleva?

Las dejo con esas preguntillas…

Respondo ahora a sus reviews y espero que me cuenten qué les ha parecido este cap, escapándose al "Go" xD

**Susan Evans:** Hola "yop"… xD, cómo va?... no sé qué actualización has visto primero, pero le aviso, para que no se enoje, que subí "_Hermione y el Forastero"_ xP… Nos vemos en el cole, xD besos.

**Terry Moon:** Hola, yo he estado, dentro de todo, bastante bien ) esperando que lleguen las vacaciones tan esperadas y pueda dedicarme más a lo que me gusta . Ah, esta cosa de las parejas xD… creo que me he entusiasmado con esto, porque estoy emparejándolos a todos… tendré que aterrizar xP. Y las pistas aparecen y aparecen… y ya nos damos cuenta que no es una medalla, sino un amuleto… Bueno, las Parcas (estas tres hermanas) están, en parte, para hacernos comprender bien los hechos y para poner algo de humos a la historia, me alegro que te gusten, jeje. Espero tener tu opinión sobre este cap, gracias por tu review! Nos vemos!

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Hola! Jaja, que bueno que te está gustando, ojalá me sigas leyendo… Las "señoras raras", pues, creo que no estás muy lejos de la realidad de las Parcas en mi historia, pues son originarias de la mitología griega, y de ahí también las llevaron a la pantalla en Hércules… jeje. Lo leiste todo en un día? Ajá! Te quedaste intrigada y no pudiste parar de leer… muajaja… (risa malvada y risueña xD) Me alegra que te guste y espero que lo sigas leyendo y tu opinión sobre este cap, bueno?... nos estamos leyendo .

**Andy Yogima:** Hola, ¿Cómo va todo? Yo me atrevería a decir que estoy igual que tú; no tengo sentido del tiempo, y no se en qué día vivo xD. No sabes los problemas que he tenido con esa tonterita de las escenas! Pero sip, ya lo arreglé… y si no sale bien me avisas, bueno?... es que no era mi intención que no se entendiera nada xD… resulta que ponía unos asteriscos para separar, y luego, como me dijieron que no se entendía, me di cuenta que en fanfiction no se veían los asteriscos que yo ponía en el Word… así es que ahora le pongo ceros :P… En este cap has descubierto algo más de la medalla! ¬¬ que ya no es medalla… jeje… Yo estoy trabajando en eso de "administrarme" mejor… pero creo que no me resultará sino hasta que pasen las grandes pruebas que se vienen en dos semanas y taran! Salga de vacaciones! sep, eso es lo único que quiero, para poder ponerme al día con todos los fics que he dejado de leer por falta de tiempo… Que horror… yo también creo eso, es que es incomparable la maravilla que escribe Rowling, tan impredecible, con mis historias que ya se van desenrollando… así es que lucharé por el bloqueo mental xD y es que creo que aún no lo sufro porque recién voy en el chapter 3 del 6º libro, y aún no hay tanta emoción ni enredos ni desenredos como para cortar la poquita inspiración de esta niña loca u.u… Jaja, tus reviews me suben el ánimo, es que entretienen porque por más que quieras o tengas que hacerlo cortito, sale largo igual.. x)… Y bueno, esperando que te haya gustado este cap y que logres tener un tiempito para dejarme tu comentario acerca de él… me despido con un gran abrazo y muchas gracias por tu review… y… ah! Sólo si te queda algo de tiempo, estás invitada a leer "Hermione y el forastero" jeje… entenderé si no puedes. Nos vemos!

**ro...: **Lo siento, aun tengo algunos problemillas con las separacion de escenas… xP

**anonimo:** Espero q los dos reviews anónimos hayan sido los tuyos, es decir, q seas la misma persona… xP… bueno, gracias por la molestia y espero seguir viéndote por aquí… y, si no es mucha la molestia, pon un nick! Para q sea más familiarizado esto… q me da penita no saber con quién hablo, hehe…

Y las dejo! Hasta el próximo cap! Muchas gracias por todo

Besos

**-Atropo-**

La niña que se prepara felizmente para el estreno de HP and the Globet of Fire 0


	9. La Tenebrosa Familia Malfoy

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 9**

"**La tenebrosa familia Malfoy"**

- Me dá un poco de pena.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Que mañana ya tendremos que ocuparla en la poción.

- A mí también.

Se acercaban al lago.

- ¿Le hablabas?

- ¿Como tú? – Draco miró a la chica, ésta se sonrojó un poco y sonrió – Sí.

- Yo creo que por eso está tan linda – Se sentó en el pasto, con un movimiento delicado dejó el macetero aun lado. Draco se sentó al lado de la planta, quedando ésta en medio de los dos chicos – Si vieras la de Ron… ¿Te parece si la tenemos los dos hoy?

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédulo el rubio.

- Pues… no sé ¿Qué harás hoy?

- Nada importante, creo… además de esto.

- Uhm… entonces podríamos tenerla entre los dos, yo tampoco haré nada hoy.

¿Era una invitación a quedarse junto a ella? Le sonrió – Está bien… y… ¿sobre qué le hablas?

- ¿A quién? – Miró sonriendo al rubio, que le apuntaba la _alcaravea_ que se encontraba en medio – Ah… jaja, muy curioso, Draco… eso sólo lo sabré yo.

- Uhm… con que cosas secretas, ¿eh?

- A ti no te importa… ¿y tú? Tú también le hablas, ¿sobre qué?

- Muy curiosa… eso sólo yo lo sabré – Burlón, Draco se levantó con una piedra en su mano, se acercó al lago y la tiró en diagonal, haciendo tres ondas sobre el agua.

- Oh, vamos, dime.

- Yo pregunté primero, Hermione.

- Si me dices, te digo – Se levantó y se puso al lado del rubio, con su plantita en la mano.

Había dado en el clavo, ahora la curiosidad lo mataría y tendría que contarle para enterarse… ¿Pero qué le contaría? – Le cuento… lo que me pasa y cómo me siento – Se puso algo serio.

- ¿Y qué te pasa?

- Eso depende…

- ¿De qué?

- ¡Pero qué preguntona, Granger! – Le miró divertido, la chica se había espantado un poco por el grito.

- Es la única forma de saber, Malfoy – Le contestó serena y recobrando su postura normal.

Draco se sentía feliz por estar ahí, con ella, se sentía feliz porque todo estaba saliendo bien, se sentía feliz porque sus dos amigos eran felices, estaba simplemente feliz, ¿Pero cómo decírselo? No tenía sentido, él sólo le contaba esas cosas a la planta…

- ¿Puedo tenerla?

- ¿Para qué?

- Oh, vamos… ¿qué te sucede?

- Jaja, nada, solo quería ver tu cara.

- Muy graciosa – Estiró una mano para recibir a su platita. Se sentó de nuevo.

Hermione hizo lo mismo, volvió a sentarse.

- Nunca imaginé esto.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿A ti no te parece extraño, Draco? Estamos hablando como si nos conociéramos hace años, nadie pensaría que hace dos semanas me mirabas con odio.

- Lo siento…

- Oh, no, no te preocupes, ya está olvidado, lo sabes.

- Pues si, es extraño, ¿no? E irónico… - Pero para él no era extraño, era su sueño, era su ilusión…

Estaban los Gryffindors y Slytherins no muy contentos en la clase del jefe de la última casa. Listos y con sus parejas respectivas para hacer la poción.

- Traiga uno de los integrantes, su informe a mi escritorio, ordenados, comenzando por Parkinson y Potter – Ambos se sentaban adelante, Harry tomó el informe y lo llevó hasta el escritorio del profesor, luego le seguían los alumnos sentados detrás. Después de haber visto pacientemente como cada alumno se paraba y le llevaba el informe, continuó – No quiero ningún desastre, si hicieron bien su trabajo, sabrán cada detalle sobre la poción, quiero que trabajen ordenados y que al final de la clase me entreguen un tubo con la muestra de la poción, las revisaré y la próxima clase, antes de comenzar, devolveré las pociones que estén buenas – Hizo un gesto demostrando que no esperaba devolver ninguna – Para que puedan ocuparlas si lo desean. Comiencen.

Dado el aviso se armó revuelo al ir a buscar los ingredientes a las estanterías, volver y comentar cómo harían la poción. Luego de unos minutos trabajaron tranquilos.

Blaise miraba a Harry cada momento, para asegurarse que Pansy estaba bien, no era que creyera que Potter era una gran amenaza, pero ella podría estar incómoda. El moreno quería cerciorarse que su novia no la pasaran mal.

Ron trabajaba hastiado con su compañero y miraba a cada instante, desesperado, a sus amigos que le daban la espalda y a Parvati que trabajaba cerca de él y lograba devolverle las miradas.

Harry trabajaba tranquilo con Parkinson, no era una chica desagradable, pero estaba seguro que se comportaba como 'princesa' para hacerlo rabiar. Al final él tenía que hacer todo exceptuando el revolver la sustancia del caldero.

Hermione y Draco trabajaban de lo más bien, organizados, sin problema. Conversaban de cosas triviales, como si de buenos y viejos amigos se tratara, como el día anterior, habían coincidido en que 'matar' a su plantita no sería tan malo, tendrían que hacer vales la poción, eso si. A ambos les surcaba una sonrisa sincera el rostro, se sentían felices teniéndose el uno al otro para apoyarse y ayudarse.

Terminaron las pociones, llevaron los tubos hacia el escritorio del profesor con mirada severa, sentado en su silla. Salieron todos de la clase.

- Dios, Harry, fue una pesadilla – Se quejaba el pelirrojo.

- Ya Ron, al menos despertaste – Le contestó risueño, su trabajo con Pansy, a pesar de todo, había sido tranquilo.

- ¿Vamos? – La rubia le hablaba a su novio.

- Claro, ¿a dónde? – Le sonrió pícaramente, a lo que la rubia respondió con un codazo.

- Nos vemos luego – Dijo Hermione dirigiéndose al rubio.

- Claro… - Hizo un gesto de despedida, pero se arrepintió - ¿Hermione? - Le llamó. A la chica no le molestaba que la llamara por su nombre, la verdad le gustaba como él lo pronunciaba, tan dulce… pero le costaba acostumbrarse.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gustaría que nos juntemos en el lago? Es que tengo ganas de conversarte de algo.

- Claro – Dijo sonriente y sorprendida la castaña - ¿En la noche? – El rubio asintió y se fue.

- ¿Ahora además te llama Hermione? – El pelirrojo estaba de mal genio, recibió una reprobatoria mirada de su amiga que ni se molestó en contestarle.

Salió de la Sala Común hacia el lugar acordado, no sabía por qué se le había ocurrido pedirle a Hermione juntarse a conversar, debe de haber sido por la emoción y simples ganas… apenas se lo explicaba, pero le alegraba que la chica hubiese aceptado sin dudar.

Hermione iba por los pasillos hacia el lago, tenía ganas de hablar con Draco o escucharlo a él hablar, le encantaba su compañía. Llegó hasta el lugar acordado, el rubio ya estaba ahí, sentado en el pasto mirando el lago.

Corría viento, se arrepintió de no haber llevado su bufanda.

Le dieron ganas de darle una sorpresa al rubio, siguió adelante silenciosa intentando hacer el menor ruido.

Escuchó unos pasos, no quiso darse la vuelta, sabía que era ella, su amiga.

Intentó acercársele y taparle los ojos, pero torpe, se tropezó y casi cae, si no fuese por que logró apoyarse del cuerpo del rubio. Se sonrojó, con la sombra que daba el atardecer no se notó.

- Ay, lo siento, Draco… me salió la idea al revés – Se disculpó riendo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Le pareció gracioso ver en ese estado a la castaña, como desconcertada.

- Es que… jeje, iba a… bueno, no importa, me tropecé – Y recordando aquella vez que calló al tropezar con un escalón, agregó – Para variar… - Mientras, se sentaba al lado de Draco.

El rubio le sonrió divertido – Ah… no importa – Silencio.

- ¿Qué querías decirme?

- Ehm… no lo sé, quería conversar, nada en especial… - Le respondió mirando al lago, distraído.

- Yo ya te he contado de mi vida, hasta sabes de un secreto mío - El chico la miró interesado - ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti?

Draco la miró pensativo, sus ojos, su boca, su pelo… - Está bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

- No lo sé, ¿Qué me quieres contar? – Se la puso difícil, ¿cómo sabría él lo que sería interesante para ella?

- Uhm… ¿quieres saber de mi familia? – Ni él sabía cómo estaba tan abierto a contar todo. Él nunca había tenido una conversación como la que se avecinaba con nadie, ni Blaise, ni Pansy… ellos lo sabían porque pasaban por lo mismo, pero nunca les contó.

- Te escucho – El rubio suspiró, ella estaba atenta.

- Bien, te revelaré los misterios de la tenebrosa familia Malfoy, ¿preparada? – Río. Hermione le miró entretenida y ansiosa, asintió – Mi madre: es una mujer muy buena, aunque no lo creas, es la única que me comprende, que me ayuda y me protege… jeje, no me mires así, que me protege de mi padre, si, a él no lo echaría de menos – Se sorprendió al hablar tan abiertamente de lo que sentía, hizo una pausa. Hermione le miraba atenta, no quería perderse ningún detalle, Draco se sentía bien, contar algo así de importante y recibir toda esta atención, como si él y su historia fueran únicos – Tus sospechas son ciertas, mi padre es mortífago, si bien todos lo suponen nadie más me ha escuchado decirlo… es frío, indiferente, actúa como si no nos quisiera, de hecho, creo que sólo nos usa para tener más poder…

- ¿Por qué? – Le preguntó preocupada.

- Dentro de un tiempo me intentará persuadir para seguir sus pasos – Draco creyó que la chica se espantaría, pero le siguió mirando, de la misma manera – Pero te darás cuenta que yo no quiero eso, he callado mucho tiempo y cometido estupideces como el llamarte sangre-sucia y humillarte sólo por que mi padre me llenaba de predisposiciones, y decía cosas horribles, cosas que al crecer me di cuenta que no eran ciertas y me formé yo mismo una forma de ver el mundo. Más que nada, aguanto por mi madre, nunca se puede saber qué hará Malfoy si yo le doy un 'no' por respuesta, si le falto el respeto, lo más seguro sería que le echara la culpa a ella y quizás qué otras cosas… Lo cierto es que para cuando me diga que me una a las filas de Voldemort, ya no podré callar, tendré que enfrentarlo, no tengo intención de arruinar mi vida por sus caprichos.

- Draco…

- Bueno, te darás cuenta que no me interesan los asuntos de sangres ni guardar apariencias, hace tiempo que cambié.

Silencio.

Luego de unos minutos de reflexión, la castaña se atrevió a hablar – Draco, si quieres mi opinión, me parece muy bien lo que harás frente a tu padre, pero debes tener cuidado… Sabes que me tienes a mí si necesitas alguna ayuda, hablar con alguien, como ahora…

- Lo sé, gracias – Le miró con dulzura. Tenía la mano apoyada en el pasto, Hermione acercó la suya y la puso sobre la de él. No hablaron durante un tiempo.

Draco sintió a Hermione temblar, delicadamente sacó su mano de debajo de la de la chica, se quitó su bufanda y se la ofreció. Hermione la aceptó con una sonrisa y se la enrolló en el cuello.

Luego comentaron un par de cosas sin importancia… ya era tarde.

El rubio se levantó, le tendió, como aquella vez, la mano a la Gryffindor y ella la tomó y se levantó. No se soltaron. Caminaron hacia la puerta, ambos con nudos en el estómago, algo nerviosos, no sabían por qué.

- ¿Te acompaño? – Ofreció el rubio a la castaña.

- Bueno – Aún no soltaba su mano, se sentía segura de cualquier cosa así, tomada del rubio. Caminaron a su Sala Común.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Siempre me disculpo… no quiero q se haga costumbre…

Estoy de vacas pero siendo sincera, esta vez no me he dado el tiempo… me voy de vacaciones x dos semanas el 29 de febrero y a la vuelta prometo tenerles otro cap… si no es antes… y tb actualizaré pronto "Hermione y el forastero"… sep…

Antes de responder a los reviews… un GRACIAS general… pq me hace muy bien su apoyo y me motiva a seguir escribiendo…

Espero q haya valido algo la pena este cap, sé q son muy cortitos, pero paciencia… que ya se harán más largos…

**Victoria Riddle: **Hola!.. Muchas gracias por tu review… espero verte de nuevo x aquí… y q te haya gustado este cap

**firts-ayanami:** Hola… nueva por aquí.. jeje… ves, aunque me demore siglos (q no es la idea) no pienso por ningun motivo dejar esta historia q me costó tanto empezar… pero es q me da lata escribir si no estoy inspirada, pq prefiero demorarme y que las cosas tengan sentido… gracias por tu review… espero q no te hayas olvidado de la historia xD

**Andy Yogima:** Hola! Tanto tiempo… no! No te preocupes… aquí la ingrata soy yo… que aun no te dejo review… pero dejame decirte q tu historia me tiene intrigadísima xq hasta donde voy… aun las cosas están como suspendidas y no se entiende por completo… tatan! Asiq esperando ahora q me conecté para bajar lo que me falta de tu fic… muchos besitos y que estés muy bien… supongo q disfrutando de los días libres… no?

**Terry Moon:** juajua… la plantita abrirá muchas puertas en la relación de estos dos niños… hola xD como has estado?... gracias por tu review… y espero q este cap tb te haya gustado

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Hola! Jaja… y como estuvo la peli? Cierto q Newel se fue por las nubes en algunas partes pero me parecio genial… a estas alturas ya están dando los "behind the scenes" en el cable xD. Bueno, las Parcas no aparecieron el cap anterior… pero tranquila… seguirán… juajua… muchas gracias por el review… lamento q este cap no haya sido largísimo, pero creo q podré actualizar dentro de la semana q viene, antes de salir de vacas

**Anonimot:** gracias por tus reviews

**rochytrue:** hola!... te confundes? Al comienzo tuve problemas con las separaciones… si es eso porfis avisame y lo arreglo besitos y gracias por el review!


	10. Lucius

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 10**

"**Lucius"**

Al llegar, Hermione se sentía llena de alegría por los momentos compartidos con el chico, no se contuvo y le dio un gran abrazo empinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla. El rubio con una sonrisa le abrazó muy cariñoso. Hermione se separó.

- Nos vemos mañana, ¿si?

- Por supuesto – Ambos sonrieron y Hermione, pronunciando la contraseña, entró por el retrato de la dama gorda.

Llegó hasta su habitación y luego de desvestirse y ponerse su pijama, se acostó de lado en su cama.

- _Me encanta… es otra persona, no creí poder conocerlo de esa manera, me dá mucha pena que alguien tan bueno, parezca tan malvado. Su padre no lo merece, es un manipulador… Él es muy bueno conmigo, me ha ayudado mucho, es un amigo muy especial… Espero que esto no acabe nunca, me dá mucha tranquilidad el estar con él, me siento segura. No sé qué sentirá él, yo me he encariñado mucho. Que extraño que no le importe que nos vean juntos, me imagino que puede ser peligroso, si su padre se entera que es amigo de alguien como yo… tal vez tenga problemas por mi culpa, aunque no creo que no haya pensado en eso, tal vez no hay peligro con eso… Recuerdo que él fue quien se acercó, yo solo… acepté cómo venía, con nuevos pensamientos, con ganas de hablar, de conocerse… y me parece genial…_

Hermione se durmió profundamente luego de tanto pensamiento.

**000**

Unas tres semanas pasaron luego de la conversación en el lago, si hablaron durante esas tres semanas, fueron solo saludos y asuntos sin importancia, tenían muchos deberes.

La única poción para dormir que resultó ser devuelta fue la de ellos, Draco y Hermione; se la quedó Draco.

- Hola Ron

- Hola Parvati ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien… creo.

- ¿Harás algo ahora?

- Uhm... no creo, ¿por qué?

- ¿Vamos a caminar?

- Bien…

**000**

La mujer tenía la mirada triste, el día la acompañaba, estaba plomizo, caían pequeñas gotas por el vidrio. Decidió salir de la habitación.

"_- No, Nott, yo mismo me preocuparé del asunto – Se escuchó una voz fría._

_- Le diré a mi hijo que averigüe algo, que busque. El único lugar donde no hemos buscado es allí._

_- Está bien, Draco también tendrá que preocuparse de eso, pienso visitarlo el fin de semana, tengo entendido que saldrán a Hogsmeade._

_- Bien, Nuestro Señor pronto será el mismo…"_

La mujer decidió no escuchar más, sabía de qué hablaban, ya no aguantaba. Fue a su habitación y sacó pluma y pergamino.

Luego de escribir, con rostro afligido, enrolló el escrito y se dirigió a la cocina de la mansión.

- Buenas tardes, señora – Una pequeña elfina saludaba a su ama.

- Hola, ¿has visto a Hermes?

- ¡Si, señora! Luthina ha visto a Hermes, está ahí, en la ventana, señora.

La mujer se acercó a la lechuza y le amarró el rollito en la pata – Esto es para mi hijo, Hermes, por favor no lo pierdas… - La lechuza le miró y le picoteó, cariñosa, el brazo. Voló hacia fuera. La mujer la miró hasta que se transformó en un puntito café entre la lluvia y el cielo grisáceo.

**000**

- ¡No, Blaise… pa… ya… para! – En el sillón de la ahora solitaria Sala Común de Slytherin se encontraba una pareja 'discutiendo'.

- ¿No te gustan las cosquillas? – El moreno divertido hacía que Pansy se retorciera de la risa.

- ¡Para! Me voy a enojar… por favor, ya para… voy a…

- ¿Te vas a enojar? ¿Conmigo? – Hacía un falso pucherito mientras seguía martirizando a su novia.

- Ya Blaise, déjala en paz, después tendré que escuchar tus quejas diciendo que las mujeres no tienen humor y que son unas enojonas… - Draco bajaba las escaleras, la curiosidad por saber quiénes tenían semejante alboroto y griterío lo había vencido y salió de su habitación para ver qué pasaba.

El moreno la dejó, ésta se sentó orgullosa de nuevo en el sillón, con su rubio pelo alborotado, los ojos con lágrimas de risa y las mejillas teñidas de rosado.

- Nunca… nunca más se te ocurra hacerme eso, Blaise Zabinni – Su tono era reprobatorio, pero su sonrisa pícara hizo que la advertencia no pesara mucho. El chico le miró con un falso gesto de arrepentimiento.

Los tres amigos se miraron por un momento, luego Draco desvió su vista hacia la ventana, se escuchaba un tintineo del vidrio. Se acercó, una mojada lechuza café entró en la sala.

- ¿Qué no es Hermes, Draco?

- Si… - Al rubio le pareció extraño recibir una carta de su casa, tendría que ser algo importante, ojalá no fuera de su padre, le arruinaría el día… no quería malas noticias. Se acercó a la pata de la lechuza y sacó con cuidado el rollito de pergamino, no estaba mojado, tenía un hechizo protector.

- Le traeré algo de comida – Dijo la rubia parándose para ir a su habitación.

- Yo te acompaño – Dijo Blaise levantándose también para dejar al rubio solo.

Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, él nunca había estado ahí… pero no tenía nada nuevo, era más ordenada y por lo mismo, se veía más limpia, nada más que eso.

- Ojalá no sea algo grave.

- Espero que no…

**000**

Hermione bajó a la Sala Común a encontrarse con sus amigos para almorzar, luego tendrían que ir juntos a Cuidado de Las Criaturas Mágicas.

- Hola Harry…

- Hola – El chico estaba concentrado en mirar las llamas de la chimenea, a su lado, Luna conversaba animada con Neville.

- ¿Y Ron?

- No sé, parece que bajó antes…

- Ah… bueno, ¿llevas tus cosas? Para ir directo donde Hagrid luego del almuerzo.

- Si, vamos – Se levantó y echó una última mirada al fuego, tomó su bolso y caminó hacia la salida con Hermione.

- Y… ¿has hablado con Ginny?

- ¿Con Ginny? – No pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, miró hacia otro lado.

- Ay, Harry, no me puedes negar que la quieres mucho.

- Claro, la quiero mucho y a ti también te quiero.

- Harry – Se paró y lo miró – No me refiero a eso, se nota que los dos se quieren… mucho, más que tú, yo, Ron…

- Bueno… - Dijo en tono casi inaudible.

- ¿Y? ¿Han hablado?

- No

- ¿Y qué esperas?

- No sé…

**000**

Rompió el sello y lo desenrolló, no, no era de su padre, era la letra de su madre, fina y pulcra… algo apurada.

_Draco:_

_Hijo, ten cuidado, por favor. No quiero preocuparte más de lo que deberías, pero sí advertirte que recibirás pronto noticias de Lucius. No aceptes nada de lo que él te diga, no te preocupes, yo sé cuidarme bien… Ten cuidado con ese niño, Nott._

_No estoy muy enterada de lo que sucede, pero tu padre te pedirá ser espía, su Señor necesita hace meses un objeto que le dará nuevas alternativas para recuperar el poder, ha hablado de un amuleto, lo tiene, pero le falta algo para que le dé poder. Tu padre te pedirá que lo busques, también Nott a su hijo… Hogwarts es el único lugar al que ellos no pueden tener acceso aún, ya lo han buscado hasta en el Ministerio._

_Dile que no quieres, que no tienes tiempo para esas cosas, pero no quiero saber que has aceptado, no quiero que te involucres en esos asuntos, no te haría bien, hijo._

_Cuídate mucho… Cualquier cosa que suceda te escribiré._

_Te quiere_

_Narcissa._

- Incendio – El pergamino cayó a sus pies haciéndose cenizas, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien leyera su correspondencia.

- ¿Pasó algo?

- No, solo quería saber cómo estaba – Mintió.

- Ah… - La rubia se acercó a la lechuza y le tendió un platillo con galletitas.

- ¿Les parece si bajamos a almorzar? – Blaise miraba con cara suplicante, tenía mucha hambre, eran casi los únicos en las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué clase tenemos?

- Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas – Respondió mientras el rubio cogía su bolso y revisaba llevar lo necesario.

- Bien, vamos.

Blaise tomó a Pansy de la cintura y llevó su bolso, salieron los tres hacia el Gran Comedor.

**000**

- Hace tiempo no hablábamos.

- Uhum…

- ¿Ron?

- ¿Si?

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- No lo sé, Parvati, vamos a… tomar aire…

- Pero Ron… es que, está lloviendo, no podemos salir – El pelirrojo parecía estar volando entre las nubes, a penas sabía que tenía a su lado a una confundida Parvati y que había salido de la Sala Común para estar más tranquilo, aunque tampoco quería estar solo, por eso la invitó… pero no sabía a qué la había invitado.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

- Ay, Parvati, lo siento… es que, no sé, yo solo quería salir a dar una vuelta con alguien…

- Ah, bueno… ¿Quieres hablar de algo, Ron? – Lo notó angustiado, ofuscado, ¿Qué podría hacer ella para que su amigo se sintiese mejor, no sabía.

- No, solo… quedémonos aquí, ¿Bueno? – Le miró con una sonrisa mientras se apoyaba en la pared y se sentaba en el frío suelo al lado de la gruesa puerta de roble que los separaba del lluvioso día.

- Pero Ron… ¿Te pasa algo, dime.

- ¿Parvati?... ¿Te acuerdas cuando estábamos más chicos, ¿Cuándo íbamos en cueto y yo era un niño amurrado? – La miraba con cara triste, a penas él sabía qué le pasaba.

- Si, Ron… me acuerdo - ¿A qué venía eso, no era un muy lindo recuerdo entre los dos, de seguro tendían mejores. Se sentó junto al pelirrojo – Ron, ¿Por qué estás así?

- Perdóname por esas cosas que he hecho, ¿Bueno?

- ¿Qué cosas?... no te entiendo.

- Por ser así…

- Pero Ron, si a mi me gusta como eres… estás triste, estás… deprimido ¿Qué te sucedió, no me gusta verte así.

- No sé… es que le doy vueltas a cosas que no tienen importancia, eso me pone así… a veces siento que me estoy quedando solo, Harry está siempre metido en sus pensamientos, y enamorado de mi hermana, cree que no lo sé – Rió – Y Hermione… ella y sus libros, últimamente se ha alejado de nosotros… y yo, yo me siento aislado, no me siento parte de lo que era antes…

- Ron…

- Y no sé, Parvati… no sé por qué me siento así, son tonteras, ¿Te das cuenta? – Estaba casi desesperado, mirando al frente y con su amiga al lado… si, era su amiga… estaba con él, ahí, cuando el se sentía así… ¿Y por qué esa angustia iracunda que lo invadió de repente? No sabía.

- Pero, Ron… no tienes por qué sentirte así, todos los que te rodean… Harry, Hermione, tu hermana, yo… todos te queremos como eres, Ron, no entiendo por qué estás así – No sabía qué decir, qué hacer para ayudarlo, ¿Darle un abrazo? Si, tal vez eso lo hiciera sentir mejor.

- Yo tampoco lo entiendo – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, la miró… - Gracias por escucharme, sé que es un poco tonto esto pero… me ayuda saber que ten tengo a ti.

- Nos tienes a todos, Ron – Se acercó a él, si, un abrazo… Lo abrazó fuerte – Vamos Ron, cambia esa carita, ¿Está bien?... no me gusta verte triste… - el pelirrojo le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Está bien…

- Ya, vamos, de seguro tienes hambre… jeje

Se paró y le tendió la mano a su amiga – No te preocupes, es sólo un poco…

Se fueron de la mano hacia el Gran Comedor.

**000**

- Vamos Harry, piénsalo.

- Hermione, ya basta… - El chico tenía las mejillas teñidas de un rosado oscuro desde que la castaña le había mencionado a Ginny, tantos años habían pasado y él seguía igual, le daba vergüenza que alguien le hablara así de Ginny, intentando incitarlo a acercarse más a la pelirroja.

- Hola, ¿Cómo durmieron? – El color rojo se apoderó del rostro de Harry, ¿Y si los escuchó hablar desde antes?

- … Hola Ginny, bien… ¿Tú?

- Ah, yo bien… ¿Y tú, Hermione?

- Igual – Le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su amigo.

- Buen día alumnos – El Gran Comedor calló el bullicio, el director se levantó de su asiento, con su típica mirada acogedora y la sonrisa astuta, los brazos abiertos y una túnica azul oscuro con lunitas y estrellas plateadas – Quiero recordarles, que mañana aquellos que tengan la autorización de sus padres podrán salir del colegio para ir a Hogsmeade – Se escucharon murmullos de emoción – Esta vez podrán ir todos los cursos, tengo entendido que no tienen tantos deberes para la semana que viene… Tendrán que estar listos a las 11:00 para ir todos juntos, volveremos en la tarde, a las 19:00 – Dicho esto Albus Dumbledore se volvió a sentar y dejó a los alumnos con la emoción y los cuchicheos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda… capítulo diez, en una semana… uff… y prometido también, de paso, que les dejo el capítulo 11 antes de tres semanas (- ¡Tres semanas! O.o – Sep… recuerden que me voy de vacaciones… y creo q no encontraré un ciber…)

Y muchas, muchas gracias por seguir apoyándome y leyendo esta loca historia…

Hay cada vez más relación entre nuestros protagonistas, ¿no?

Actualicé también "Hermione y El Forastero"… dejando las misa promesa de las tres semanas…

Uhm… Algo agotada a pesar de estar de vacaciones, porque empecé a hacer el famoso cursito de Técnicas americanas de Estudio (conocido como "Lectura veloz", pero no lo es ¬¬) y… dedicándole a eso unos 8 minutos diarios, y cada dos horas… o sea, siento que todo el día lo he pasado haciendo esos ejercicios… xD… aunque supongo que valdrá bastante la pena después, para leer y comprender más rápido y ahorrar tiempo… al final se devolverá lo que invierto diariamente en ensayar… xP.

Bueno, nada pues, ya dejo de aburrirlas con mi vida y contesto sus reviews que me hacen muy bien

**Terry Moon: **Gracias por el review… , pues… fue la hora de "la plantita"… pero algo sucederá más adelante gracias a ella… de seguro… juajua…

Bueno, te veo pronto… Besos y cuídate!

**firts-ayanami:** Ay, muchas gracias por tanto piropo… espero que este capítulo no te esté decepcionando… y… verte lo más pronto posible de nuevo (porque espero actualizar apenas vuelva). Muchas gracias también por tu review… Jaja, yo también espero disfrutar las vacaciones… asi es que… te cuento cómo me fue a la vuelta!

**Andy Yogima:** Hola!... sip… bueno, hace unos días me enteré que por allá ya no estaban de vacaciones y me acordé de ti… jeje, ojalá las hayas disfrutado… y, aunque "duela" ahora con las pilas puestas para lo que va de año. No, no te preocupes… con tal que leas el fic algún día, yo feliz, además no puedo exigirte nada, porque aún no te dejo tus reviews… aunque los capítulos que me quedan por leer me los devoraré en las vacaciones, porque, estaré sin Internet… pero no creas que no llevo mi lectura xD… Gracias por tu review… y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Shirru-Malfoy:** Gracias por seguir la historia… pues, jaja… que emotivo eso, veo que te pone euforica hablar de la peli… juajua, a mi también… y me creen loca xD. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo… a la vuelta de mis vacaciones! Hoho 0

**-Atropo-**


	11. Pwca Galés

**NÉMESIS**

**Capítulo 11**

"**Pwca Galés"**

- ¿Vamos a ir juntos?

- Claro, amor.

- ¿Draco?

- Ah, si, yo también voy con ustedes… pero no crean que tendrán un violinista todo el día – Perdió el breve contacto con la mirada de Hermione.

- Oh, Draco, sabes bien que no es así.

- Si, lo sé Pansy, pero de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer solo.

- …Bueno.

**000**

- Hola Hermione.

- Hola Ron, Parvati – Se había vuelto hacia su comida pensativa.

- Hola – Harry saludó algo distraído a su amigo.

- Hola _Ronnie_.

- Ginny… - Le respondió a su hermana con tono reprobatorio.

Se pusieron a conversar, Hermione no escuchaba, estaba terminando su almuerzo, levantó la vista y se encontró nuevamente con la mirada gris del rubio Slytherin, se veía preocupado, le hizo una seña a la castaña para encontrarse fuera del Gran Comedor y se levantó disculpándose.

- Chicos yo… tengo que terminar un informe para McGonagall, si, el que nos dio hace unos días… me voy a la biblioteca, nos vemos en un rato en los jardines – Y salió con paso rápido dejando a sus amigos con el _'Hasta pronto' _en la boca.

Lo siguió por los pasillos hasta llegar a uno más solitario, él paró y se dio la vuelta, la esperó.

- ¿Pasa algo, Draco, ¿Estás bien? – Estaba preocupada.

- Mi madre me escribió hace un rato.

- ¿Y eso es malo?

- No, eso no es malo… la información que me dio es mala – El rubio se apoyó de lado en la pared, Hermione estaba frente a él.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi padre.

- ¿Le pasó algo?

- No… el Señor Tenebroso busca algo que le dará el poder suficiente para ser de nuevo el mismo que hace dieciséis años, lo hará muy poderoso, le ayudará a conseguir todo lo que quiera… pero le falta una pieza, no lo tiene completo.

- No entiendo.

- Busca la otra mitad del amuleto, Hermione… y mi padre de seguro me pedirá que lo busque acá, en el colegio – La castaña se llevó la mano al pecho, debajo sentía el amuleto sobre el palpitar de su corazón, lo había colgado a su cuello para tenerlo siempre con ella – Ten cuidado, por favor, Hermione, no dejes que nadie lo vea...

- ¿Qué harás?

- No lo sé… aún no ha intentado habar conmigo, no sé qué le diré.

- Ten cuidado, Draco…

- No seré al único al que le pedirán estar atento y buscar el amuleto, también a Nott… - Le tomó una mano a la castaña, quería sentirla cerca.

- ¿Theodore? – No se sorprendió por el gesto del chico, le tomó ella también la mano, segura.

- Si, es de mi casa… él de seguro aceptará, por favor, no dejes que nadie más vea ese amuleto, nadie… ni que sepan de él.

- Sí, Draco, está bien… - El rubio la acercó a él y la abrazó.

- No quiero que te pase nada malo – La castaña respondió el abrazo del Slytherin. Cerró los ojos, tenía miedo.

Le acarició el pelo, su pelo castaño, se hundió entre sus rizos. Hermione se separó, le miró a los ojos, no eran fríos, habían cambiado tanto…

Se escuchó un crujido, un revolotear de alas un graznido de lechuza. Miraron hacia el pasillo.

- ¿Qué es esto? – El ave era algo tétrica, estaba cubierta por un plumaje oscuro, negro, sus ojos eran amarillos, casi naranjos.

- La lechuza de mi padre.

- ¿De tu padre? – El rubio le quitó el pergamino que traía en la escamosa pata. Abrió el rollo, sí, era de él. La lechuza salió por el pasillo.

_Draco:_

_Necesito verte mañana en el Callejón Diagon a las 13:00 hrs._

_Te estaré esperando._

_Lucius._

Le tendió el pergamino a Hermione, ella lo leyó con el ceño fruncido, al terminar alzó al vista.

- ¿Será para hablarte de eso?

- Lo más probable es que así sea… mañana, después de hablar con mi padre quiero verte, tendré que contarte lo que me diga.

La castaña asintió con rostro preocupado - ¿Draco?... si… - Hizo una pausa, pensando lo que diría - …Si Voldemort quiere la otra mitad del amuleto _Sakkerum_ y que los hombres del Ministerio me la hubiesen dado a mi, significa que tiene que ver con la profecía de la que me hablaron, ¿no?

- No lo sé… puede ser – Pero lo más seguro sería que sí, y él no quería, no quería que ella corriera peligro.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que… puedo estar involucrada con Voldemort y lo que quiera hacer del mundo con ese poder? – Era mucho, no lograba imaginar qué pasaría si sus conclusiones fuesen ciertas, si de verdad estuviese involucrada en una profecía con ese amuleto y Voldemort. Apoyó la espalda en la pared y se dejó caer el piso, bajó la vista.

Draco se agachó junto a ella, la abrazó.

- No te preocupes, Hermione, no saques conclusiones antes de tiempo, tenemos muy poca información.

- Pero Draco, está más que claro – Le miró a los ojos, nunca creyó asustarse tanto con algo así, había estado involucrada en asuntos con Voldemort, pero la protagonista en la historia no era ella, ella no era la que estaba cercana a ese _ser_, siempre había sido Harry, ella sólo ayudaba a su amigo, ¿pero ahora quién la ayudaría a ella, no quería contarle a sus amigos, no sería bueno que más personas se enterasen, no quería que corrieran peligro… Draco tampoco debía haberlo sabido, ahora los dos podían estar en peligro, mintiendo para no ser descubiertos – Tengo miedo, no sé que haré… no quiero que por mi culpa tengas que mentir, no quiero que corras peligro.

- Yo no corro peligro, Hermione, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a mi padre… Estoy contigo, no te preocupes, saldremos juntos de esto, yo te voy a ayudar – La abrazó más fuerte, se veía tan frágil, no quería verla sufrir, la quería tanto…

La Gryffindor no logró contener unas silenciosas lágrimas, las limpió, nunca le gustó que la vieran llorar.

- Draco… gracias – Le miró, nunca creyó siquiera que hablaría con él, era cierto, había cambiado – Te quiero…

Lo invadió una angustia enorme, angustia y alegría, alegría y miedo, miedo de que las cosas salieran mal, de que lo peor fuese lo que se viniese, de perderla. No, la tenía cerca, ahí con él, más cerca que nunca y ella lo quería, él la amaba.

Le besó en la mejilla, se levantó del suelo – Será mejor que vayamos a clase, empieza en cinco minutos.

- Bueno, ¿estás bien?

- Si, gracias, estoy bien…

**000**

- Bueno y… estaremos juntos en Hogsmeade, ¿no?

- Claro, _Ronnie_… jejeje – La pelirroja dejó escapar una risita, le encantaba molestar a su hermano. Ron sólo la miro molesto y luego a Harry.

- Ah, si, claro, Ron… - Definitivamente estaba en otro mundo, sí, pensando en Ginny, en cómo acercarse a ella sin parecer un cambio muy brusco, casi nunca hablaba con ella en el colegio, pero ahora lo único que quería era estar con ella – ¿Ginny? – Ella levantó la vista con un gesto de interrogación en el rostro, posando su atención en Harry - ¿Qué te toca?

- Uhm… Historia de la Magia.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes que te vallas?

- Claro, termino y hablamos – Le respondió entendiendo la indirecta de que se trataba de un tema para no tratar en ese lugar.

Ginny terminó su almuerzo y dejando a Ron acompañado de Parvati y Luna, que parecía ausente… La última se levantó de su asiento luego de un momento y se fue a hablar con unas chicas de Hufflepuff.

Ya estaban en un pasillo no muy concurrido por alumnos, se detuvieron para poder conversar.

- Bueno, Harry… ¿Sobre qué querías hablarme?

- ¿La verdad?... nada en especial, sólo que hace mucho que no conversábamos y aún hay tiempo antes de que comiencen nuestras clases… sólo eso – Terminó algo tímido.

- Oh, bueno… - Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Ginny bajó la mirada.

- Ginny, tú sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

- Claro, Harry, y yo a ti – La pelirroja se sonrojó ante aquella declaración, lo sabía, pero el motivo del sonrojo más que nada era el esconder los verdaderos sentimientos, porque ella no sólo lo quería como amigo, le encantaría que Harry la quisiera igual que ella a él…

- Sí, pero… - Sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir, pero las palabras no salían, no sabía cómo decirlo - Yo te quiero más de lo que tú piensas… - Ginny levantó la vista, le daba timidez el estar en esa situación, pero sonrió, tal vez sería el momento de decirlo todo, tal vez era el único momento en que podría decirlo.

- Yo también – Se sonrojó aún más, pero lo miraba a los ojos. Se quedaron en silencio, la pelirroja estaba estática y con la vista pegada de nuevo al suelo, Harry se acercó a ella cuidadosamente, levantó su rostro y le dio un besito en la frente, Ginny le miró – Harry, te quiero mucho, mucho más de lo que imaginas…

- Ginny, ya no quiero esperar más para decírtelo – Aún tomaba su rostro con una mano, hablaba bajito – Soy capaz de esperarte cuanto quieras, pero te haré una pregunta, tú respóndeme cuando estés segura… ¿Bueno? – La chica asintió - … ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Ginny?

La pequeña Weasley siempre pensó en cuándo llegaría ese momento, pero nunca imaginó qué haría, la respuesta era segura, pero de igual modo se impresionó. Sonrió.

- Harry… por supuesto que si – Se soltó del ojiverde y lo abrazó feliz, Harry respondió el abrazo, un largo abrazo.

Harry la separó suavemente, le miró y acercó su rostro al de ella, Ginny fue cerrando los ojos. Se besaron, un beso dulce y sereno, el beso que los uniría, el beso que esperaban hace mucho, un beso lleno de sentimientos. Luego Harry volvió a besarle la frente a la pelirroja y la abrazó.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu sala?

- No, Harry, no te preocupes… llegarías tarde.

- Pero no importa…

- No te preocupes… anda – Se separó de su ahora novio, le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida, estaba contentísima.

Harry le dio un último y corto beso y la dejó para irse a clase, ella, también se fue.

**000**

- Ay… es que, ¡se ven tan lindo así! – Miraba en una burbuja a dos chicos que hace poco estaban abrazados en un pasillo.

- Ya, me tienes harta con tus comentarios, parece que tendremos que soportar de nuevo tus sueños despiertos de adolescente… - Si creían que esas mujeres no habían tenido juventud, pues si la tuvieron, pero siempre juntas, 'encerradas' en ese lugar sombrío de espesa niebla, jugando con la vida de hombres y mujeres, de ancianos y niños…

- Clámense, por favor…

Láquesis y Atropo se miraron molestas y luego dirigieron su mirada a Cloto, que hilaba tranquila… Callaron.

**000**

- ¿Vamos Parvati, nos toca en los jardines…

- ¿Y habrá clases?

- Si, ¿Por qué no?

- Uhm… está lloviendo desde la mañana…

- Oh, cierto, bueno, veamos qué sucede… supongo que sabes hacer el hechizo que impermeabiliza…

- Está bien, vamos.

**000**

Draco iba con Hermione saliendo por la gran puerta de roble hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

- Espera, _étanche_ – Una burbuja los envolvió y reventó sobre ellos, sintieron una sensación extraña, como un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo y luego salieron hacia los jardines, sin la preocupación por mojarse.

- ¡Buenas tardes alumnos! – Hagrid esperó a que todos llegaran, tenía mucho ánimo pero se veía algo fastidiado por la lluvia. De su abundante barba caían gotitas de agua y se le nublaban los ojos cada cierto tiempo.

Hermione se acercó a él con una sonrisa – Hola.

- ¡Oh, hola Hermi – Le gustaba decirle Hermi, desde que Grawp la había bautizado así no se le quitaba la maña, por más que la chica le repitiera que su nombre era Hermione, con todas sus letras. La castaña le sonrió resignada.

- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? – Pero antes que el semi-gigante pudiese preguntar en qué, Hermione había pronunciado un hechizo sobre él. Las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su enorme cuerpo.

Hermione se alejó con una sonrisa luego de los agradecimientos de Hagrid.

- Bueno, siento que esté lloviendo, ¡pero hoy les tengo preparado algo especial!... A pedido del director, Albus Dumbledore, trabajarán en parejas, quiere que se fomente el trabajo en equipo… y bien, trabajaremos con un… es decir, cada pareja, trabajará con un _Pwca Galés_… - Los alumnos cuchichearon asombrados y asustados, otros miraban incrédulos.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Creo que no me queda cara para un "disculpas"…

Ya empecé el colegio y antes de entrar, perdí dos semanas de mis vacaciones encerrada en mi casa porque estaba enferma… y luego al estresante colegio y… así se me pasaron los días…

Las dejé con la intriga? Jeje… qué serán esas criaturas que les mostrará Hagrid? Al parecer muchos alumnos ya los conocen…

¿Qué querrá decirle Lucius a Draco?

¿Se avecinan más peligros?

¿Serán capaces nuestros protagonistas de enfrentarlos solos?

Haré lo posible… o mejor, lo imposible por actualizar cuanto antes… sep, es que hasta se me cerraron las cuentas en Hotmail por no haberme conectado… y debo admitir que habrá que darle las gracias a mi profe de finanzas, porque si no, no me hubiese podido conectar hoy xD

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios!

A aquellas que me siguen en "Hermione y el Forastero"… paciencia… por fis!

Aquí mis repuestitas:

**Susan Evans: **gracias x tu post, niña… pero me odiarás si te pregunto: que juaquin? Xq la vdd no tengo idea xD… nos tamos viendo (sehhh todos los días xD). Besos.

**Andy Yogima:** Ay… Dios, ya ves que no logré cumplirlo, y yo q me sentía re entusiasmada porque estaba todo "calculado"… pero hubo pormenores y… ya lo dije, hasta se me cerraron las cuentas en Hotmail x no conectarme xD… sobre mis vacas, pues, estuvieron bien aunque todos los días me salieron feos u.u… me fui con una amiga, lo pasamos re bien de todas formas, jeje (quieres ver fotos?  Ay, si con eso de las tecnicas de estudio… ahora que entré al colegio me estresan un poco, si… por que hay que cumplir haciendo prácticas 3 veces al día y eso es mucho pedir para mi, que estoy solo 3 horas en mi casa… (las demás son para dormir xD). Q mal, parece q esas "cada cosa" q te han pasado no son muy buenas… espero que estén mejorando las cosas… Y ojalá este capo te haya gustado. Gracias por tus comentarios que siempre están.

**Terry Moon:** Creo q todas esperamos eso de Draco, pero ya ves, no lo sabemos porque a pesar de no querer serlo, es un Malfoy y tiene su orgullo el niño… Juajua, espero que eso de ponerle más color a la historia no se me vaya de las manos, tengo que estar concentrada porque si no, pues cada embarradita que me puedo mandar xD… Gracias por tus comentarios, me hacen muy bien… y gracias también por la constancia .

**Lia-Lorea Diggory:** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios… me encantan las lectoras nuevas… y no, pues, no te preocupes en dejar lo que piensas… de eso se trata, no?. Espero seguir viéndote por aquí, que así le das alegría e inspiración a esta autora que recién comienza .

Nos vemos!

**-Atropo-**


End file.
